Crossover: Comida China!
by Geny Rubare Hibari
Summary: Quien diria que la frase "el camino mas rapido al corazon de un hombre, es por su estomago" Se aplicara a nuestro querido Len Tao? Crossover de Sk Y CCS. Parece que el joven shaman esta a punto de caer en manos de su mas grande debilidad: La comida China
1. Llegan los bakas

**Geny: Ohaiou a todos!**

**Len: Geny? **

**Geny: El apodo se lo reservo a Yami Horus Draco Angelus. A ella se le ocurrio el apodo, y me encanto!**

**Len: Bien, otro apodo para esta loca!**

**Geny: Ya callate, que no era que yo te agradaba?? -ojitos de cachorro abandonado-**

**Len: -viendo a otro lado- No uses ese rostro conmigo**

**Geny: ^.^ Lensiito! -lo abraza-**

**Len: Por que esa mania por hacer fics sobre mi??**

**Geny: Oye! Solo escribi uno sobre ti! Aparte de este claro**

**Len: Entonces son dos... de dos ¬¬**

**Geny: Uñ.n **

**Len: Ya! Da la presentacion asi podemos ver esta cosa que se hace llamar fic**

**Geny: Oki! Todo le pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei y a Clamp y a Morio Asaka por la adaptacion al anime! Que lo disfruten!  
**

**LEN POV:**

Era Domingo, y al ser ese dia me dejaba tomar un descanso y levantarme mas tarde aun.

Claro estaba despierto desde las seis y media como acostumbraba siempre, pero queria descanzar por ser el ultimo/primer dia de la semana. Asi que, me levantaria una hora mas tarde. Aunque las camas del maldito hotel no fueran realmente un paraiso... Pero como habia llegado ayer, me gustaria dormir hasta tarde

De no ser por las queridas visitas ¬¬

-Otouto!!!- Me llamo mi hermana, entrando a mi habitacion, obligandome a levantarme y bajar con ella -Llegaron visitas!

-A las siete de la mañana??!!! Nee-san... - Exclame, estabamos en Japon. Yo no tenia amigos aqui! A menos que...

-Tu siempre te levantas media hora antes asi que no te quejes

Rode los ojos, claro que me levantaba temprano. Para entrenar!!

-Como siempre Tao, porque no admites que el torneo termino y tu perdiste- Me dijo "cariñosamente" una voz fria desde abajo cuando llegamos ahi mi hermana y yo

-Hao?- Dije, y en efecto. Estaban el y todos los del grupo de bakas... Ah! Yoh y las chicas tambien estaban... Con la bruja malevola

-Disculpa, Tao??- Me dijo ella

Genial, ahora no podia pensar nada sin que lo andaran escuchando. No hay privacidad en la casa!!

-Sufre- Me dijeron los dos leementes

-Lindas ropas interiores tiburon!!- Y ahi va... NANI??

Aghh nee-san no me habia dejado cambiarme antes de bajar!!

Con razon esas niñas estaban rojas como tomates

-Ya callate hoto-hoto!- Le grite

-COMO ME LLAMASTE!!- Me respondio con venas en la frente

Y ahi va nuestra pelea del dia. Debo admitirlo, extrañaba eso

-Awww, que tierno eres tiburonsin- Me dijo el baka reencarnador

-YA CALLATE HAO!

-JIjiji onii-chan, deja de leer nuestras mentes

Je, ahora Yoh estaba muerto... Pobre de el...

-QUE NO ME LLAMES ONII-CHAN!!- Le grito Hao, y comenzo a correrlo por toda la pequeña habitacion del hotel, causando destrozos a su paso

-Anna! No haras nada??!!- Pregunte

-Iie, yo no pago lo que destrullen

Me puse como loco, y como hoto empezaba a hacer bromas sobre eso... Le di su merecido. La reaccion de su hermanita me puso los pelos de punta! Era tan... chillona!

Aghh y la pelirosa con el botiquin intentando revivir a aquel baka, y la doncella aquella regañandome. Por que demonios las chicas eran tan... Fastidiosas!! Esa era una de las razones por las que yo no tenia novia, eran demasiado chillonas

-Eso y porque eres un serio, baka y gruñon- Me dijo la bruja frivola y...- Ehem...- La futura señora Asakura

Los bakas eran tan fastidiosos! Chocolove estaba haciendo bromas de mal gusto, asique tambien le di su merecido, y el baka ingles empezo a protestar con varias gotas en la cabeza. Que se creia??!! Y Ryu a los pies de Anna mientras que Fausto corria por la habitacion curando a los bakas que yo habia dañado... Ellos se lo merecian!!

Fui a mi habitacion y me cambie, para cuado vovler encontrar a un Hao medio muerto estrellado con la pared junto con Manta. Mientras que Yoh tenia algunos mechones chamuscados al igual que parte de la camisa, mientras que Anna estaba sentada bebiendo té que quien sabra de donde lo saco. Mientras que todo el resto del grupo de bakas, las chicas y mi hermana la miraban con varias gotitas en la cabeza

-Otouto!!- Me dijo Jun mientras tomaba mi capa -A donde vas??

-Lejos de aqui, tengo hambre- Dije, y sali de la habitacion

Eran tan bakas! No podia creer que llegaran de esa forma y tan repentinamente tan solo para ser tanto berrinche. Ya me iban a terminar contagiando las bakaneidades! (Geny: Derechos reservados a la querida Lau Ishtar) ¡Esa palabra ni siquiera existe!

Camine por las frias de Fumbari por un largo rato, y cuando ya estube lejos de donde me hospedaba con mi nee-san, me detuve.

Mire a ambos lados, ¡¿Que no podia haber un restaurant de comida china decente por aqui?!

-Muevete!!- Me dijo alguien pasando a mi lado y casi derribandome en el proceso

-Oye! Quien demonios te crees que eres?- Proteste

-Y quien demonios te crees que eres tu?- Dijo, dandose la vuelta

Por Kami-Sama, era una niña. UNA NIÑA QUE ME ESTABA FALTANDO EL RESPETO!

Encima parecia una de esas tipicas niñas que creen que el mundo es de ellas y que enrealidad son solo una princesas con su mundo color de rosa

Tenia el pelo negro largo hasta la altura del ombligo, recogido una parte en rodetes que los tenia atados con una cinta rosa. El resto del cabello caia a los lados de su cuerpo. Tenia la piel blanca y los ojos rubies, mientras que vestia unos pantalones hasta un poco por debajo de las rodillas y una remera de mangas cortas. El conjunto era rosa con dorado en los bordes, al igual que sus zapatos (Geny: Al estilo cuando aparece por primera vez en el cap 19)

-Pues soy Tao Len. Tu quien te crees que eres?

La muchacha se sorprendió, y mucho

-Tu eres el hijo de Tao En? De la dinastia Tao?!

Vaya, esta chica si sabe de nosotros. Sabia que algun dia nos reconocerian por lo que somos

-Siempre crei que eras un completo baka

Cuando el pobre Len se recupero de ese comentario, se puso de pie nuevamente. Ya que, del comentario, se habia caido

-No se porque pierdo el tiempo contigo. Tengo prisa!

Vi como del otro lado de la calle la esperaba un muchacho castaño de ojos marrones con los brazos abiertos

Esta loca psicopata e irrespetuosa... Tiene novio? El mundo esta loco

**Len: Solo eso?**

**Geny: Que? Tan solo era la introduccion**

**Len: Una minima introduccion ¬¬**

**Geny: Uñ.n, Gomen**

**Len: Ya, ya. No te dire nada por que me protejes de las locuras de Lau y Horus**

**Geny: No puedo dejar que atormenten a mi mejor amigo!! -lo abraza protectoramente-**

**Jun: Que liindos! -foto, foto, foto-**

**Len: -rojo como un tomate- Nee-San!**

**Geny: Uñ.n, a este paso no me dejara abrazarlo mas T.T Bien! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
**


	2. Odio a esa Niña!

**Geny: Ohaiou! ^.^**

**Len: -Comiendo-**

**Geny: =_= tienes un problema con la comida china, lo sabias?**

**Len: No te quejes! Que acaso ese no es el nombre del crossover?**

**Geny: . . . . . . . . . . . Buen punto**

**Len: -con la boca llena de comida- Fafes que fe farfaste? (Traduccion: Sabes que te tardaste?)**

**Geny: -en el rincon de los emos- No me lo recuerdes....**

**Len: Ya, no es para tanto...**

**Geny: Tienes razon! Por que mis queridos lectores me disculparan a pesar de todo!**

**Len: No te emociones **

**Geny: -volviendo al rincon de los emos- T.T maldicion**

**Len: Agh! Bien Shaman King le pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, mientras que Sakura Card Captors le pertenece a Clamp, Disfruten el cap!**

El pelivioleta se quedo mirando como la loca corria a abrazar... bueno, practicamente se le tiro encima, al muchacho de enfrente. Mientras que un grupo... Bueno, un grupote de personas corrian para alcanzar al chinito (Len: ¬¬)

-Otouto! No vuelvas a escaparte asii!- Dijo Jun, abrazandolo

-Nee-San! Ya deja de abrazarme!- El pelivioleta no tardo en sonrojarse, y mas aun luego de que sus amigos estallaran en carcajadas

-El... chi...no...y....jun... JAJAJA!- El ainu se revolcaba en el suelo, hasta que un aura maligna llamo su atencion -Que dem....!!- El zombie lo miraba con cara de ultratumba- Lo decia por Len... tan solo por el- Se intento escapar con varias gotitas en la cabeza, pero aun asi sufrio la ira de pai long, por lo que termino estrellado en la pared

-Oye...- Dijo Jun, pensativa, mirando hacia la chica pelinegra que abrazaba al castaño de enfrente -Esos dos me resultan conocidos...

-Pues yo creo que esta loca y no se como tiene novio!- Dijo su hermano, apoyado en la pared. Cruzado de brazos y con una mirada seria, pensatvio (Geny:bakurabakurabakurabakura)

-No es su novio! Son primos- Rio la taoista

-Y como lo sabes tu?!

-Y como tu no lo sabes?? Son los mejores en artes marciales de china...

-Te superaron, tiburonsin- Susurro el shaman de fuego

-Claro que no, flamita, dicen que son los mejores porque yo jamas me postulo para los torneos. Andar compitiendo con un monton de gente que apenas entiende del tema? Eso se llama perdida de tiempo, oh pero claro! El gran y poderoso Shaman King no entiende lo que significa eso

-COMO ME LLAMASTE??!!- Le grito Hao, con el puño en alto y varias venitas en la frente

-Jijiji, flamita! Te queda bien Onii-Chan!

Hao lo habria asesinado en ese instante, de no ser porque la temerosa itako lo mando a callar con una mirada gelida

-Jun, continua

-Arigato. Bien, te decia que ellos son los mejores en artes marciales de toda china, luego de ti otouto. Te dire que son tan buenos que outo-sama no hubiera dudado en hacerlos zombies de no ser porque tienen amigos muy poderosos

A todos les cayo una gran gota por la cabeza, excepto a Len... Quien quedo algo cabizbajo

-Y a mi que me interesa quien sea esa niña y su grupo de princesas con los bakas principitos- Dijo el chino, con desden

_"Grupo??" _Penso el resto, mirando hacia donde estaban los primos... Quienes ya no estaban solos

Junto a ellos habian dos niñas. Una de largo cabello negro con fleco corto, y separado en dos coletas a la mitad del cabello con cintas amarillas que le hacian juego con el vestido y los zapatos. Y al lado de ella habia otra niña de cabello castaño hasta la mitad del cuello, y tambien con fleco corto, dos partes recogidos en rodetes con ojos verdes. Con una vestimenta igual a la de la primer niña, solo que ella los tenia de color naranja con dorado en los bordes.

A lo ultimo llego un niño de pelo azulado al igual que los ojos, y llevaba una camisa blanca y pantalones azules. Llevaba anteojos

-Kyaa! Que niña mas hermosa!- Dijo el ainu con los ojos vueltos corazones mirando hacia la castaña... Y recibiendo un golpe departe de Len

-Ya! Tengo hambre! Donde hay un buen lugar para desayunar??!!- Se quejo

Fueron hacia la pension, luego de mudar las cosas de los chinos. Si, si... Con el consentimiento de Anna-Senpai... Obviamente los pensaba usar para sus planes financieros, donde la taoista y la pelirrosada comenzaron a hacer el desayuno junto a Ryu. Mientras el resto comenzaba con su momento favorito... El momento de flojera

Estaban todos recostados afuera, disfrutando del aire matutino

-Jijiji, que bueno que vinieron Len!!- Dijo Yoh, recostado en un arbol, junto a Manta.

-Si, nuestra gran e inmensa mansion ya me estaba sofocando. Y tambien con todos esos periodistas y fotografos siguiendonos a todos lados... Necesitaba un respiro de mi vida- Concluyo, provocando que a todos les saliera una gran gota en la cabeza.

-Presumido...- Susurro Horo-horo

-Que dijiste??!!- Grito el chino, con una gran vena en la cabeza

-QUE ERES UN PRESUMIDO!!

-CALLATE HOTO-HOTO!

Y asi empezo el Len vs. Horo-horo del dia

-Jijiji las peleas son pruebas de que son buenos amigos jijiji

-CALLATE YOH!!- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-Jijijiji

"_No termino de entender como es que aun no han matado a Yoh con sus comentarios" _Penso Hao

Gracias a Jun, quien los llamo a desayunar, Len y Horo-horo no se mataron entre si

-Otouto!- Dijo la Taoista, cuando ya terminaron de desayunar, satisfechos -Encontre un anuncio de una escuela de artes marciales! Que tal si nos inscribimos?

El pelivioleta se encogio de hombros, el no la necesitaba pero... Quizas seria divertido

-Yo tambien ire- Dijo el shaman de fuego -Me volvere debil sin hacer nada

-Tu tambien iras Yoh- Dijo la temible Itako, con una mirada gelida -Y Ryu, tu iras para vigilarlo

-Si doña Anna!

-Como quieras Annita, jijijiji

-Onii-Chan! Tu tambien tienes que ir!- Dijo la pequeña ainu

-De acuerdo Pili, lo que tu quieras!

-Hi todoh he unen pueh...- Dijo el moreno sonriendo

-Que me dicen ustedes??- Pregunto Yoh, refiriendose a Manta, Fausto y Lyserg

-Yo paso, las artes marciales no son lo mio...- Dijo el pequeño

-No muchas gracias...- Respondio el doctor mirando con cara de enamorado a su difunta esposa

-Pues... Lo intentare- Comento con algo de timides el... (Geny: el....!!-Len le tapa la boca-)(Len: calmate....)(Geny: aaghhh...) ...el ingles

Los muchachos, junto con la taoista, Eliza y el zombie, se pusieron en marcha mientras que las chicas se quedaban en la pension.

El edificio no quedaba muy lejos, pero en ese corto trecho... Lograron volver a sacar de quicio a Len

-Ya calmate Len! Jijii- Dijo Yoh al ver que, al entrar al edificio, el chino se perdia entre la gente que estaba entrenando

-Mejor vayan a buscarlo mientras yo los inscribo!- Dijo la taoista mientras se alejaba con pailong

-Leen! Lenn, donde estas??!- Lo llamaban sus amigos

Mientras que, el chino, estaba recorriendo entre los estudiantes. Que, para el, eran todos principiantes

-Vamos Shaoran! Se que puedes hacerlo mejor!- Decia una niña de pelo negro recojido en una coleta alta

_"Esa es la misma niña molesta de antes, con su primo..." _Penso Len

Parecia que su primo o no lo hacia bien, o lo hacia mal aproposito para no lastimarla

_"Valla, ella no lo hace nada mal..." _Seguia pensando el chino, distraido, y no vio cuando se choco con alguien

-Eh...- Dijo ella, la niña de pelo castaño que estaba con la niña de pelo negro

-Gomen... Estaba distraido- Se excuso el pelivioleta

-Descuida- Dijo ella sonriendo -Lo se, Meiling es linda verdad?

-Quien??

Ella señalo a la morocha

El chino se encogio de hombros

-No lo se... Pero es buena en artes marciales...

-Quien es tu amigo?- Le pregunto una niña de largo pelo negro, junto a un niño de cabello azulado

-Oye... como que amigo?- Dijo el pelivioleta

-El es.... Pues... no lo se, cual es tu nombre?

-Em, Tao Len... Per...

-Un placer!- Lo interrumpio la niña- Yo soy Kinomoto Sakura, ella es mi mejor amiga Daidoji Tomoyo y Hirasigawa Eriol

-Pues... Un placer... per...

-AGH!- Dijo el muchacho castaño, callendo al suelo

-Sharoan! Porque te comportas como si recien empezaras?! Eres un experto! Eres el mejor de toda china! Incluyendo al torpe niño Tao!

-No le digas asi! Los de la dinastia Tao son uno de los mas importantes en toda china!

-Al menos el lo sabe- Interrumpio Len

La morocha lo fulmino con la mirada

-Que haces aqui?- Le dijo la niña

-Me inscribi en esta escuela, aunque no la necesito como tu... niñita...- Le espeto el chino

-Oye! Mi nombre es Li Meiling, recuerdalo niñito

-YO NO SOY NINGUN NIÑITO!

-NO ME GRITES!

-TU NO ME GRITES A....- Dejo de hablar el sentir una patada en el rostro de parte de la morocha -Oh... No... no lo hiciste...

-Meiling...- Susurro Shaoran

-Que tiene que lo haya...- La niña dejo de hablar al sentir tambien una patada, pero en el brazo

Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol y Shaoran se tensaron al instante

-AGHH! ES LA GUERRA NIÑITO!

-Lo encontraron??- Decia un muchacho con cabello celeste a unos metros de distancia reuniendose con otros amigos de el

-Iie... Agh! Porque demonios ese chinito tiene que ser tan... Que demonios es ese escandalo??!!- Le respondio un muchacho castaño de cabello largo

-Muchachos... Creo que encontre a Len...- Comento el pequeño con varias gotitas en la cabeza

El grupo de amigos corrio hacia los dos que luchaban... Y ya tenian varios moretones en la cara y el cuerpo

-Len... Calmate... - Lo intento calmar Yoh, pero simplemente lo ignoro

-Meiling... Deberias...- Intento decir Sakura, pero tambien fue ignorada

-Kyyyaa!! Que niña tan hermosa!!!- Le dijeron Ryu y Horo-horo, con los ojos vueltos corazones... Y recibieron unos golpes departe de un enojado Shaoran

-NO SE LE ACERQUEN!

-Aghh! Chino! Por que siempre nos causas problemas??!- Dijo el shaman de fuego, con molestia 100% fingida... Se estaba divirtiendo mucho al verlos discutir y al oir sus pensamientos

_"Este niñito me las pagara... Como se atreve a golpearme??! Claro! Se cree el dueño del mundo solo porque es un Tao!" _Pensaba Meiling

_"Esta niñita... Quien se cree que es??! Yo soy Tao Len! Deberia tenerme mas respeto!!" _Pensaba por su parte Len

-OTOUTO!- Dijo una peliverde llegando junto a un zombie -Que haces??!!

-Ahora no, Nee-San...- Quizo decir, pero Pailong Lo detuvo por los brazos

-Aghh tu no te escapas!- Dijo Meiling, pero... Entre Shaoran, Eriol y Sakura la detuvieron, mientras que Tomoyo se ponia entre los jovenes

-Mejor vamonos- Dijeron Sakura y Jun al mismo tiempo que se alejaban los dos grupos con varias gotitas en la cabeza al oir lo que los chinos se gritaban... Cosa que no seria correcto escribir

-ESA MALDITA NIÑA! AGHHH! - Dijo Len, ya fuera del edificio -AGHH! ME LAS PAGARA!

A todos su compañeros les caia una gran gota por la cabeza mientras caminaban hacia la pension

-Ya... Ya, Otouto...- Decia Jun, abrazandolo

-Por que no me tratas asi Onii-Chan??- Dijo Yoh, con ojos de cachorro viendo a Hao

-Porque yo no soy ridiculo... Y NO ME DIGAS ONII-CHAN!

-Aghh, con sus peleas no ayudan... Bakas...- Susurro el ya muy malumorado pelivioleta

-NO ME LLAMES ASI!- Creo que sabran cual de los dos gemelos podria reaccionar asi frente al Tao

-Ya llegamos, no sigan gritando porque doña Anna se enojara...- Comento Ryu

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahi, un grupo de amigos tenian una escena bastante similar

-Ese maldito... Como se atreve a golpearme?!- Decia una joven con un aura maligna detras de ella

-M-meiling... Tu lo golpeaste primero...- La intentaba calmar un muchacho

-QUE TIENE ESO DE MALO!- Rugio la pelinegra con una gran vena en la frente

-N-nada...

-Shaoran tan solo dice que no puedes ir golpeando a todos los que se te cruzan por delante...- Le dijo la castaña, tomada de la mano del chino (Len: Que??! Que hago yo ahi??)(Geny: Ñ.nU Hay tres chinos... Tu, Shaoran y Meiling)

-Nani??!! Yo no golpeo a todos los que se me cruzan por delante! Tan solo a los bakas que si lo merecen- Respondio ella, con una mirada asesina que le saco una gran gota a sus compañeros

-Ya llegamos...- Dijo Sakura, entrando a su casa con sus amigos -Buenos dias Outo-San, Onii-San!!

-Outo-San se fue temprano hoy monstruo, te quedas conmigo- Le respondio un muchacho castañio

-No me digas monstruoo!!- Le respondio con una vena en la frente y el puño en alto

-Ohaiou- Saludaron los otros cuatro, a los que el muchacho (quien por sierto estaba sentado a la mesa con la boca llena de comida) les respondio con un movimiento de la cabeza

Los cinco subieron al cuarto de la niña (Geny: Todo rosado T^T)(Len: ñ.nU no te traumes...) donde un aparente osito de peluche jugaba videojuegos

-Kyyaa! Ya paso el nivel, ya lo paso!

-Ohaiou, Kero!- La saludaron las chicas encantadas (Geny: Kyaa!! Es que... Es tan kawwaaii! X3)(Len: Muchachos... Nos gana un osito de peluche -en el rincon de los emos-) mientras que los muchachos lo saludaron con un movimiento de la mano

-No me distraigan! Ya gano el nivel ya lo gano!

A la Kinomoto le salio una gran gota por la cabeza

-Eso dijiste hoy cuando salia...

-Aghh!!!- Dijo el pobre con cascaditas en los ojos cuando en la pantalla del televisor aparecieron las palabras "Fin del juego"- Les dije que no me distraigan! Mori... Agh! No vale la pena vivir!- Confeso ya en el marco de la ventana -Fue un placer conocerlos

-Kero... Tu puedes volar...

-............ Aghh! Nada me sale bien!!- El pobresito acabo en el rincon de los emos con mini cascaditas en los ojos

-Aghh! Se me hace tarde!!- Gruño Meiling, viendo la hora

-Tarde? Para que?

-Como que para que primo? Recuerdas que te dije que consegui empleo?- Respondio despreocupadamente, saliendo de la habitacion

Por la mente de diez shamanes, dos humanos, una taoista y un zombie... Pasaba exactamente lo mismo...

_"Anna-Senpai/Sama/Annita... Nos invito a almorzar__ fuera??!!" _

-No se crean... Los Tao pagan ¬¬- Dijo la temible Itako, provocando que sus compañeros calleran al suelo

-Eso no es justo!!!- Grito Len, mientras que sus compañeros se ponian en pie

-No me levantes la voz, Tao- Tanto a favor de la señorita Kyouyama (notese que la mirada de hielo en su rostro ayudo a que Len no replicara)

-No es molestia, Otouto... Sabes que tenemos mucho dinero- Dijo la taoista a la que Pailong ayudaba a levantarse. Y Len estaba de acuerdo, y muy orgulloso dicho sea de paso

-Kyyaa! Arigato!!!- Dijo el ainu, abrazandola con cascaditas de felicidad en los ojos. Mientras que el zombie lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos

-Me averguenzas, Onii-chan...

-Ya, callense y comportense. Y si, eso lo digo por ustedes dos- Dijo la Itako señalando a Horo y a Len, frente a la puerta del restaurante -No quiero alborotos en publico. Y tambien va para ti, no quiero niguno de tus pateticos chistes que provoquen a este par de bakas- Le espeto a Chocolove- Y tu! No quiero que te dejes provocar por estos tres o cualquiera de ellos, entendido?- Eso ultimo fue para Hao, quien estaba distraido viendo a la gente pasar

-Hai!- Respondieron Horo y Chocolove

-Como digas...- Dijeron a su vez, Hao y Len

-Bakas...- Susurro la Itako, entrando al lugar

Tuvieron que juntar varias mesas para que los catorce se pudieran sentar. Cada tanto, Jun miraba hacia fuera para ver a Pailong... El pobre no entro para no provocar un escandalo

-Que quieren cenar?- Pregunto Yoh

Los primeros en responder fueron Horo y Len... Al mismo tiempo

-Comida china

-Tamales

* * *

_"Hay no...." _Pensaron todos, menos Anna claro, y tampoco Hao... El se estaba divirtiendo

-Como dijiste??!!- Se gritaron ambos

-COMIDA CHINA/TAMALES!- Comenzaron a discutir, provocando las miradas de todo el lugar

-ALTO!- Sanjo la conversacion la itako -Cada quien comera lo que se le antoje, entendido?

_"Al fin cerraron la boca" _Penso Hao mientras ordenaban

Mientas esperaban la comida, milagrosamente nadie se peleo, discutieron, gritaron, como mucho se hablaron mal... Pero eso era todo. Claro, porque no querian sufrir una lenta y dolorosa muerte a manos de la futura señora Asakura

-Al fin! Tengo mucha hambree!- Exclamo el ainu cuando trajeron la comida

-Mi sentido pesame- Le dijo Hao a Jeanne, que se sentaba frente a el, entre Lyserg y Horo-horo

-Por que lo dices?- Le pregunto la doncella de hierro sin entender -Ya comprendo...- Dijo, cuando el peliceleste comenzo a deborar la comida como si no hubiera comido en siglos

-Comportate, baka...- Dijo Anna, quien estaba sentada entre Yoh... Y horo-horo

-Hai...- Susurro el, comenzando a comer algo mas "decentemente" (es un milagro viniendo de el)

-Sucede algo Otouto?- Le pregunto Jun a Len, quien se habia quedado mirando su comida (china, para variar) con ojos como platos

Al ver que no respondia, todos lo observaron... Esperando respuesta (Y no no le agarro un infarto, solo estaba pensando)

-Es que... Es la mejor comida china que jamas he probado...- Declaro

**Geny: Ta daaa!**

**Len: Esto no es mucho mas largo que antes ¬¬**

**Geny: Claro qe si! -lo golpea-**

**Len: Oye! Por favor, se que puedes hacerlo mejor ¬¬**

**Geny: Golpearte o el cap?**

**Len: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Ambas**

**Geny: ^.^**

**Len: Agh! Ya despidete asi puedo comer mi comida china en paz**

**Geny: No que yo te agra....**

**Len: Es lo mismo que dijiste en el cap pasado!! Y si, si me agradas -mirando hacia otro lado-**

**Geny: Kyyaa! Len!! -lo abraza- **

**Len: Agh... Te dejo abrazarme porque se que hay peores... -Le agarra un escalofrio al pensar en cierta pelinegra y cierta castaña que deben actualizar antes de que me agarre un infartoo!! T^T!!-**

**Geny: Exageras! Horus y Lau no son tan malas... Aproposito... No me maten por tardaar! T^T!**

**Len: Ya, ya... **

**Geny: Arigato! ^.^ Nos vemos en el proximo cap!**

**Len/Geny: Matta Ne!**


	3. Obsesion

**Geny: Hola a tooodoos! ^.^**

**Len: -Bebiendo leche-**

**Geny: . . . . . . . YA! -le saca la botella- si no es el entrenamiento, es la comida china, si no es la comida china, es la leche, LUEGO QUE! Acaso has pensado en una vida... no lo se... Normal??!!!**

**Len: Te oiste??**

**Geny: . . . . . . ñ.nU sierto, no estoy en posicion de reclamarte por una vida normal... Bueno! Al menos estas para hacerme compania! -lo abraza- **

**Len: Aqui, ya que en el otro fic me corris...**

**Geny: -lo golpea- No des adelantos, Baka!**

**Len: Auch... Pero es la verdad! **

**Geny: Da igual, no des adelantos de mi otro fic!!**

**Len: ¬¬ Ya, me callo**

**Geny: ^.^ Espero que disfruten este tercer cap! Ah... y... -en el rincon de los emos- no esperen mucho de mi ya que en una semana comienzo las clases... Pero hare lo que pueda!**

**Len: No se hagan ilusiones... Ya tarda en vacaciones no me quiero imaginar en las clases ((Geny: T.T)) Bien! Todo esto le pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei y a Clamp respectivamente! Ya, comienza el cap!**

**Geny: O.O... Ne, Len... Te sientes bien?**

**Len: Es que quiero saber quien cocino semejante manjar!! -con ojitos de estrella-**

**Geny: -gotitas en la cabeza- Pues... Tambien va a haber un par de personajes nuevos... **

**Len: Nani??!! Y a quien le pertenecen?**

**Geny: A los creadores de Ranma 1/2! Que lo disfruten! ((Len: -se queda pensando- ranma... 1/2.... ¿?))**

El admitía que había probado muchas cosas deliciosas en su país, y creía haberlo probado todo pero... Por Hao! Definitivamente eso era lo mejor que el había probado en toda su vida! Debía, tenia y exigía conocer al chef de ese manjar... Pero ya estaba en la pensión con sus amigos... Y de no muy buen humor... Para variar.

-Anda Otouto!- Le dijo la taoísta, sonriendo –Te prometo que pediré mas comida de ese lugar solo para ti!

-Hmp…- Dijo el, viendo hacia otro lado. A él no le importaba la comida, a él le importaba conocer al chef de esa comida –Por que tuvimos que irnos tan pronto? – Preguntó

-Pues…- Intentó decir Yoh… Cuando su prometida lo interrumpió

-Te recuerdo que no nos fuimos, nos echaron por tu culpa y la del ainu baka- Dijo, con una bandeja de té en sus manos subiendo las escaleras

"_Teme… Por la culpa de él no pude conocer al chef!" _Pensó, furioso

-Pues… Tu también tuviste la culpa por tener tan mal temperamento- Le dijo Hao, recostado contra la pared, jugando con una llamita en su mano –Pero... Que tanto por conocer a ese chef? Acaso le propondrás matrimonio solo porque dices que cocina bien?- Rió

-Iie… Pienso contratarlo como chef personal de la familia Tao- Sentenció… Y provocó que todos se fueran de espaldas

-No puedes hacer eso Otouto!- Le dijo la taoísta, poniéndose en pie con ayuda del zombi –Su hogar esta aquí y no puedes quitárselo!

-Hmp… Con una buena paga él aceptara- Con eso casi provoca que todos se volvieran a ir de espaldas

-O ella, no crees?- Le dijo la ainu

-Pues… No, no lo creo

"_Baka" _Pensó la peliceleste, mientras que Tamao y Jeanne solo creían que era algo injusto que el chino pensara así

-Jijiji, no digas esas cosas Len! Cualquiera puede cocinar, jijiji- (Geny: eso me sonó a ratatouille =_=)

Pero… Para Len… Eso era mentira, no cualquiera podía cocinar pero este chef lo sabía hacer muy bien y debía conocerlo. Debía saber quien había preparado el plato con el que estaba obsesionado. Y lo averiguaría.

-Yoh, me prestas tu teléfono?

-Jijiji, claro Len!

-No me digas que ordenaras esa comida, otra vez- Le dijo Ryu

-Tienes algún problema con eso?- Le dijo con voz de ultratumba, lo que le saco varias gotitas en la cabeza a varios presentes. Tomo el teléfono y marco con rapidez el número… Que había pedido antes de salir del lugar

-Claro, enseguida iremos- Decía una niña de largo pelo azul, colgando el teléfono en el restaurante –Li! Tenemos una orden que solo tu puedes preparar! Apresúrate! –Grito, dentro de la cocina

"_Agh, quien demonios se cree que es para gritarme así?!" _Pensó la niña de largo pelo negro y ojos rubíes, mientras cocinaba lo más rápido que podía

Ella era una experta en comida china y, como era la única que podía prepararlos tan deliciosos, todos los encargos chinos iban a parar a ella. Y se estaba estresando mucho… Y tan solo era su primer día.

-Li! Que parte de "apresúrate" es la que no entendiste?- Le grito la peliazulada, corriendo a su lado

-Solo soy yo con cinco ordenes de distintos platillos chinos! Hago lo mejor que puedo!- Le respondió ella, enfadada

-Pues no lo haces con suficiente rapidez- Le espetó dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la cocina

-No se como aun no le haz lanzado un cuchillo- Le dijo uno de sus compañeros quien, aunque no tanto como ella, tenia mucho trabajo también

-Créeme, ni yo- Respondió ella, concentrada en los cinco platillos distintos que debía preparar. El que le acababan de pedir era el más sencillo asique se concentro en ese. No veía la hora en que llegara la noche para reunirse con su primo y sus amigas... Y alejarse lo más posible de cualquier tipo de comida china –Quien se cree que es para gritarnos a todos así?- Preguntó, a nadie en particular

-La nieta consentida de la dueña del restaurante- Le respondieron todos al mismo tiempo, provocándole varias gotitas en la cabeza a la pelinegra

_"Genial…" _Pensó

-Li!- Dijo la peliazulada unos momentos después, entrando –Ya tienes la orden que te dije?

-Hai!- Respondió, entregándosela

-Espero que sepas que para poder trabajar aquí, debes apresurarte no como lo haces ahora- Le dijo, saliendo

"_Que tanto dice? Ella solo entrega las ordenes_" Pensó, furiosa

La peliazulada fue hacia la pensión, que fue de donde la habían llamado. Como no quedaba muy lejos fue caminando, aunque a un paso rápido ya que estaba emocionada por quien había llamado. Simplemente no podía creer que estaba llevándole una entrega de comida a un descendiente de la dinastía Tao

-Que quieres?- Le espeto un muchacho castaño de ojos negros, abriendo la puerta cuando ella llego

-Vengo a entregar un pedido a Tao Len- Dijo ella sonriendo

-Jijiji, quien es Onii-chan??- Le dijo un joven igual a el, solo que tenia el cabello mas corto… Y parecía más simpático

-Una repartidora de pelo azul con complejo de diosa- Respondió, volviendo a entrar

-NANI??! Como te atreves a hablarme así!- Gritó, furiosa, con una venita en la frente y el puño en alto

-Jijiji, olvídalo… Hao siempre es así- Yoh la hiso pasar, mientras miraba a todos lados buscando algo, o alguien –Ya llamo a Len… Tú espera aquí jijiji

"_Que risita tan desesperante_" Pensó ella

El castaño corrió hacia el patio de la pensión, de donde se oían golpes y gritos. La muchacha ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber ido a entregar la comida ella sola… Quizás la próxima vez mandaría a la chica nueva a esos lugares extraños

Se escuchó un ultimo grito y luego unos "Onii-chan! Te encuentras bien?" y "Deberías tener mas cuidado con horin…" para que después el muchacho de pelo violeta fuera hacia donde lo esperaba la peli azulada

-Que fue todo ese estruendo?- Pregunto ella

-Mi entrenamiento con un baka- Respondió, divertido. Aceptando la orden y pagando –Y quien preparó la comida?

A la muchacha le pareció una pregunta algo extraña

-No lo se, una chica nueva. No recuerdo bien su nombre

-Y su apellido?

-Tampoco- Respondió, sonriendo con malicia para ella misma –Pero es un platillo fácil, yo podría prepararlo si tu quieres –Añadió

-Y tu eres?

-Mi nombre es Shampoo, soy la nieta de la dueña del restaurante del que ordenaste- Dijo sonriendo

-Felicitaciones- Dijo, burlonamente

_"Acaso todos son tan malvados aquí?!" _Pensó ella,

-Pues… Debo decirte que es un honor conocer a un Tao- Dijo ella con una sonrisa picara

-Ah si?- Se impresionó Len

-Pues si, son los mas conocidos en china. Y como yo vengo de china…- Dejo la frase en el aire con un dejo de inocencia –Bien, ya debo irme. No dudes en llamarnos si tienes hambre, o para lo que quieras- Salió de la pensión sonriendo para ella misma

"_Sabia que alguien debía conocernos_" Pensó el Tao, orgulloso de si mismo entrando a la pensión

-Onii-Chan… Por que dijiste eso de la niña que repartía?- Escuchó que Yoh le preguntaba a su gemelo, ambos sentados a la mesa

-Si hubieras escuchado sus pensamientos, hubieras opinado igual que yo… Y NO ME DIGAS ONII-CHAN!- Terminó gritando

-Hao, prueba esto- Prácticamente le ordeno el chino, ofreciéndole la comida

El shaman… (Hao: ¬¬)(Geny: ¬¬ esta bien!) … King, probó la comida. Y puso la misma cara que Len al probarla por primera vez

-Demonios chino, tenias razón. Esto esta genial

-Lo se, yo si tengo buen gusto al comer

-Y ya sabes quien lo preparó?

-Agh, Iie… La repartidora no recordaba su nombre y lo único que ella hizo fue intentar coquetearme

-Es injusto!- Dijo el ainu salido de solo Hao sabrá donde (Hao: pues e…) (Geny: cállate y déjame seguir con el fic!) –Todas las chicas se fijan en el chino picudo… Acaso todas están ciegas?

-Iie, todas tienen buen gusto… Y no me llames así!- Le termino gritando con su pico crecido y varias venitas en la frente

-Oblígame!

-Con gusto!

Si no fuera porque Pilika se interpuso entre ambos… Hubieran terminado muertos. Pero no porque se hubieran matado uno al otro… Si no porque Anna los asesinaría a ambos por interrumpirla al ver televisión y tomar su té

El chino, cansado, fue a su habitación intentando hacer el menor ruido posible… Ya que su habitación se encontraba al lado de la de Anna, y no quería morir antes de saber quien había preparado esa comida

Se recostó en el fotón, pensando en el día que había tenido… Y que lo había dejado muy cansado… La niña china lo volvía loco de rabia. Nadie le faltaba el respeto a un Tao de esa manera! Y mucho menos una niña

-OTOUTO! –Grito la peliverde entrando en la habitación, sobresaltando al chino… Que se había quedado dormido –Vístete! Saldremos a cenar

-Pero… No salimos a almorzar?

-Apresúrate- Le dijo la temible Itako entrando en la habitación –Iremos al mismo lugar tan solo porque tu hermana nos lo pidió unas cincuenta veces, además… Tu obsesión por ese chef es desesperante

Se vistió rápidamente, estaba desesperado por saber quien era ese chef que lo había logrado obsesionar, aun más, con la comida china.

Prácticamente corrió hacia el restaurante y sus amigos tuvieron que repetirle unas doscientas veces que fuera mas despacio, ya que Manta no podía seguirle el ritmo fácilmente y parecía un maniático corriendo hacia un lugar donde vendían comida.

-Va a terminar como el ainu baka- Dijo Hao, caminando tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos

-Oye!- Se quejo con varias venitas en la cabeza

-No me obligues a llamar al gran espíritu…- Lo amenazó sonriendo

-Jeje… Descuida- Le dijo con varias gotitas en la cabeza

-No lo harás Hao- Interrumpió la rubia, con un aura maligna de mil demonios –No quiero que se peleen esta vez ya que, si lo hacen, les prohibiré a todos rotundamente venir aquí… Incluyéndote Tao. Y saben lo que les sucederá si se atreven a desobedecerme- Termino con una mirada de hielo hacia el cuarteto causa problemas… En otras palabras, Len, Horo-horo, Hao y Chocolove

-Hai- Dijeron todos

Entraron en orden, y los meseros se asustaron al volverlos a ver… Ya que habían causado muchos problemas esa mañana

Volvieron a juntar varias mesas para poderse sentar todos juntos… Y Pailong se volvió a quedar afuera. Y Jeanne hiso todo lo posible para sentarse lejos de Horo-horo esta vez… Aunque no se libró ni de Lyserg… Ni de Hao, a él le gustaba molestarla

Todos cambiaron su pedido esta vez, a excepción del chino y el ainu (Geny: tienen problemas con la comida china y los tamales) (Len/Horo: No es cierto!)

-Li! Tenemos dos pedidos especiales para ti!- Dijo Shampoo asomándose a la cocina con las ordenes en la mano –Y apresúrate que son clientes especiales- Añadió viendo a los Tao sentados a la mesa

"_Acaso hoy todos quieren comer comida china?" _Se quejó ella interiormente, comenzando a trabajar en sus pedidos. Dejando los otros a cargo de sus compañeros. Estaba cansada! En su primer día le daban uno de los trabajos mas complicados, no es que se estuviera quejando ya que le encantaba cocinar comida de su país, pero parecía que todos se habían vuelto en su contra tan solo para que terminara exhausta en su primer día y querer abandonar ese empleo… Pero no lo haría ya que ella le demostraría a su primo y a su familia que no era de esas niñas mimadas que tan solo dependían del dinero de su familia para vivir.

-Ya tienes las ordenes?- Le dijo la peliazulada sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Que? Me los acabas de pedir!

-Pues debes ser un poco mas rápida si quieres durar en este empleo, cuantas veces debo decírtelo!

-Agh! Tu te quejas y tan solo repartes lo que nosotros cocinamos!- Dijo, furiosa. Y creo que Shampoo debería haberse alejado de ella contando que tenía un cuchillo en la mano

-Pues al menos yo lo hago con rapidez! No como tu, incompetente… -Dijo ya retirándose –Baka- Termino susurrando

Gran error

-Por que tardan tanto con la comida?- Preguntó Len a nadie en particular, jugando con sus dedos en la mesa

-Tranquilo Otouto… Hace unos pocos minutos encargamos la comida! No desesperes, ya nos la traerán

"_Unos quince minutos después…" _

-Muero de hambre!!!!- Decía el ainu con mini cascaditas en los ojos

-Ya! Me cansé! Iré a ver porque tardan tanto- Dijo el chino yendo a la cocina

-Típico de Len…- Se lamentó la taoísta

-Horo-horo- Llamo la Itako, provocando que corriera un sudor frio por la espalda del ainu- Acompáñalo

-Hai!- Respondió con un saludo militar corriendo tras Len

Mientras tanto, el pelivioleta se asomaba a la cocina… Donde parecía haber pasado un huracán

Estaban todas las ollas tiradas con todo su contenido esparcido por todas partes, y en el medio de todo el desastre había dos chicas en el suelo todas manchadas con distintas salsas y otros alimentos. Una peliazulada le tiraba del cabello a su compañera, mientras que esta intentaba golpearla con el pie, pero no podía ya que varios de sus compañeros las sostenían por los brazos aunque nadie se animaba a separarlas

-Que demonios…- Susurro el pelivioleta, cuando reconoció a ambas. Una era la repartidora y la otra era la niña china

-Oye Len que… Demonios sucedió aquí?!- Dijo el ainu llegando y viendo la particular escena

-Omae!- Dijo la pelinegra viendo al chino

-Tao!- Dijo en cambio la peliazulada

-Ne, Len… En boca cerrada no entran moscas- Terminó el ainu cerrándole la mandíbula al chino, que había caído hasta el suelo

**Len: O.O... Quieres decir que...**

**Geny: -detras de un escudo- Recuerda que si me matas no tendras un final! ñ.nU**

**Len: No dijiste quien es el chef del manjaaarrr!!! -con cascaditas en los ojos, acabando en el rincon mas oscuro de la habitacion- demonios...**

**Geny: jeje, crei que me mataria... -saliendo del escudo- Entonces Hao no me odia!! **

**Hao: Claro que no! Hao es un niñ...**

**Geny: No lo digas, ongeai**

**Hao: De acuerdo... Pero tampoco eres mi escritora favorita!**

**Geny: Lo se, tu escritora favorita es Lau**

**Hao: Mi mejor amigaa!**

**Geny: ¬¬ Interesado**

**Hao: -con gotitas en la cabeza- no se de que hablas...**

**Geny: No tienen remedio... Bien! Espero que les haya gustado!! Matta ne! **


	4. La chef

**Geny: Holaaa!!! Como les va a todos mis que....**

**Len: -salido de quien sabra donde interrumpiendola- Los personajes son de Hiroyuki Takei, a clamp y el creador (a) de Ranma 1/2! Ya comienza con el cap!! -sarandeandola-**

**Geny: -Con un sable que saco de quien sabra donde- Sueltame ¬¬**

**Len: ñ.nUU Gomen... Pero esque te tardaste mucho! ToT!!**

**Geny: Eso no te da derecho a interrumpirme o a sarandearme!!**

**Len: Y que tal el hecho de que soy tu mejor amigo?? -carita de perro abandonado-**

**Geny: .......... Kya! Leen! -abrazandolo- pero no aun no te da derecho ¬¬**

**Len: T.T.... Ne, geny... N-no... Respiro... X_x**

**Geny: Ups... -soltandolo y Len cae al suelo medio en coma- ñ.nUUU Bueno... Mejor doy el cap mientras intento revivir a len...**

**Len: -volviendo del coma milagrosamente- 9v9 si, si!!**

**Geny: . . . . . . -jalandolo del cabello- Baka! me diste un susto de muerte!!**

**Len: aaagh! Suelta suelta!**

**Geny: Todo le pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, a Clamp y a los creadores de Ranma 1/2 respectivamente!**

-Onegai! Ayuda!- Rogo uno de los cocineros que sostenia a Meiling, preocupado de que recibiera un golpe -Ustedes las conocen??

-Em... Hai... Momento... Iie... es decir...- Tartamudeaba el chino, mientras que el ainu se baboseaba a mares internamente

-No me interesa! Ayudennos!- Rogo otro, que estaba sosteniendo a la peliazulada

El ainu corrio a sostener a la china, mientras que el pelivioleta iba con su compañera

-Sueltame torpe!!!- Le gruño la pelinegra soltandose, mirando con odio a la muchacha que estaba en brazos del chino, soltando amargas lagrimas

-Yo jamas le hice nada para que me golpeara...- Repetia ella mirando a Len, quien no tenia idea que demonios tenia que hacer

-Vaya, vaya que sucede aqui...- Se burlo una voz engreida desde la puerta

_"Lo que faltaba... El gran y todopoderoso Shaman King..." _Pensaron el ainu y el chino al mismo tiempo

-Lo se, lo se- Respondio Hao -Pero no vengo solo

Un sudor frio corrio por la espalda del pelivioleta al oir eso. No queria que lo vieran abrazando a esa niña! Y mucho menos queria que...

-Otouto!! Kya! Quien es esa linda niña??- Le pregunto Jun, sacando una camara de quien sabra donde y sacandole miles de fotos

-Nee-San! Para! - Dijo el, soltando a Shampoo y arrebatandole la camara a la taoista

_"Hmp... Parece que no le gusta que lo vean con su noviesita" _Penso Meiling, cruzada de brazos aun furiosa con la peliazulada. Y no ayudo mucho a su furia que el ainu no se molestara siquiera en disimular lo mucho que se babeaba

-Dejate de ensuciar el piso con tu baba que luego nosotros debemos limpiarlo!!- Le grito con varias venitas en la cabeza y con el puño en alto, y asi Horo-horo se vio diminuto ante una Meiling de tres metros que tenia un aura maligna todo a su alrededor. Sacandole varias gotitas en la cabeza a mas de uno en la cocina

-Me dan lastima los pensamientos del ainu baka en este instante- Dijo Hao con un sonoro suspiro, ganandose un codazo de una alta peliplateada -nani??!

-Deberias ayudarlo no burlarte!- Lo reprocho ella, provocando que le diera un pre infarto a los conocidos de la doncella

-Hmp, obligam....- Intento decir cuando ella le dedico una fria mirada, y asi Lyserg Diethel estuvo muy cerca de reunirse con sus amados padres en el paraiso

-Escuchame niñita!- Grito Shampoo antes de que alguien pudiera decir o hacer algo -Olvidate de este empleo oiste??!!

-Tu no puedes despedirme! Tan solo porque te eres la nieta de nuestra jefa, crees que puedes dar ordenes? No lo creo!- Le devolvio el grito ella, dejando a los cocineros con los ojos como platos

-Claro que puedo! Y sigueme gritando y perderas mucho mas que tu empleo aqui, oiste?!

-Quiero verte pedaso de niña mimada! Y yo no necesito este empleo para que niñas con complejo de diosas me esten gritando todo el dia!- Fue la ultima frase de la china antes de salir furiosa del lugar, dejando a una Shampoo con el rostro rojo de rabia, a unos cocineros con un semi infarto, a unos shamanes algo incomodos, y a un Len Tao con los ojos como platos

Meiling estaba furiosa mientras caminaba por la calle, simplemente no soportaba a esa niña! Habia hecho un record, su primer dia en el trabajo y una torpe peliazulada ya la habia vuelto loca y por eso habia medio destruido la cocina, golpeado a la "nieta consentida de su ex-jefa" y renunciado a su trabajo. Con que cara apareceria en la casa de Sakura ahora y les diria que habia renunciado? Ahora jamas le creerian que podia ser una muchacha comun y corriente, que no necesitaba del dinero de sus padres para vivir.

Un escalofrio le recorrio la espalda, se estaba poniendo frio y no llevaba su abrigo con ella, ademas se hacia tarde y estaba fatigada. No veia la hora de llegar a la casa de su amiga y dormirse toda la noche calentita y comoda en...

-Oye linda, por que no nos das eso que traes ahi? No te haremos mucho daño...- Rio una voz a su espalda, y no tardaron en unirse otras mas a la risa

Bueno, eso era un pequeño retraso lo que solo consiguio que la pelinegra se enojara aun mas.

_"En la cocina..."_

-Agh! Ni que la necesitaramos! Tu!- Dijo Shampoo señalando a uno de los cocineros - Tu te encargaras ahora de los pedidos chinos junto con alguno de tus compañeros!

-Nani?? Yo no se....

-APRENDE!- Le grito ella

-Hai... taicho...- Termino susurrando

-Te oi, baka- La peliazulada estaba que hervia de furia

-Los pedidos chinos... Eran para ella? Todos?!- Pregunto Len

-Hai, y ahora... Me ire a asearme, y cuando vuelva quiero la cocina limpia y todos los pedidos entregados- Termino Shampoo saliendo de la cocina, dejando al chino aun mas traumado de lo que ya estaba, con la mandibula hasta el suelo

-Parece que ya sabes quien era la cocinera- Dijo Pilika haciendo enfasis en la ultima letra, sonriendo orgullosa

-Que haras ahora Len?- Le pregunto Lyserg, antes de ser medio atropellado por el pelivioleta que salio practicamente corriendo del lugar

Era de noche, y Len apenas y veia por donde iba. Esa niña china, era la cocinera? De un momento a otro seguro caeria en coma en medio de la calle. Un escalofrio le recorrio la espalda por lo que se cubrio con su abrigo, estaba poniendose frio, se hacia tarde y, para mejorarle la noche al chino, ¡se moria de hambre! Con el pleito de las muchachas no habia podido probar bocado, y en la cocina se percibia un aroma exquisito! Lo que el hubiera dado por vovler a probar esa delicia...

-Sueltame!- Escucho como alguien decia desde el otro lado de la calle

Vio a cuatro hombres molestando a una muchacha aparentemente de la misma edad que el. Fruncio el ceño, enojado. Odiaba a todos los hombres abusivos y despreciables de esa clase. Ya que eso eran, unos despreciables abusivos.

Cruzo rapidamente la calle, y no tardo en dejar en el suelo a uno, pero uno de ellos lo tomo desprevenido al herirlo en el brazo con un cuchillo, y otro mas al golpearlo en la cara. Aunque no tardo en sacar su lanza y dejar en inconciente al del cuchillo, mientras que el otro ya caia detras de el. Gracias a la supuesta "damicela en peligro"

-Parece que no necesitabas mi ayuda- Susurro sonriendo de costado, volteando a verla y terminando con la mandibula en el suelo por... tercera vez en el dia? Perdi la cuenta

-Claro que no la necesitaba- Respondio Meiling sonriendo orgullosa -Yo hubiera podido sola con ellos, y sin resultar herida- Añadio señalandole el labio al muchacho, del que caia un pequeño hilito de sangre, y sentia como le dolia una zona cerca del ojo -Ne, de donde sacaste esa lanza?

-La tengo desde pequeño- Respondio, guardandola. Y sientiendo una fuerte puntada en el brazo cuando lo hiso -Demonios...

-Te encuentras bien?- Le pregunto ella

-Tan solo es un pequeño corte...- Respondio como si nada, aunque le estaba comenzando a doler bastante -Mejor me voy a la pension a ver donde.... -Miro a ambos lados y descubrio que estaba completamente perdido... Y la china lo noto

-Ven, -Dijo haciendole una seña con la mano, para que avanzara -Debe haber medicamento en la casa de mi amiga, donde me estoy quedando, y no queda muy lejos

El pelivioleta comenzo a caminar con ella, en otras circunstancias no lo hubiera hecho. Pero enrealidad le dolia el brazo, y el golpe que le habian dado en la cabeza le estaba provocando migrania. Claro, eso solo era una excusa interior para el chino, en realidad no sabia porque habia aceptado caminar con ella. Un escalofrio por parte de la muchacha lo sobresalto. Casi instintivamente se quito el saco, pero dudo en ofrecercelo... Lo miraria con odio? Ella parecia muy feminista... Acaso lo golpearia? Pero el no conocia muy bien a las mujeres... Asi que opto por lo mas sensato... Pasarselo por encima de sus hombros y rogar que los grandes espiritus lo ayudaran

-Em...- Dijo ella, algo... Sonrojada?! Eso fue un trauma para Len- Arigato... -Susurro

-No hay de que- Dijo el mirando hacia otro lado, tambien sonrojado

El resto del camino no intercambiaron ni una sola palabra. Era un silencio algo incomodo, pero no sabian como cortarlo. Ni siquiera sabian si querian! Es decir, a ambos el otro les caia horriblemente mal. Pero, porque estaban caminando juntos? Cualquiera que los hubiera visto esa misma mañana en el centro de artes marciales peleando, y ahora los volviera a ver en ese estado de paz, creo que se traumatizaria o creeria que eran terriblemente bipolares.

Meiling dio gracias a kami-sama (Hao: 9v9)(Geny: ¬¬ ne, Hao... Ella no sabe que eres el rey del mundo!!) cuando por fin llegaron a la casa. Enrealidad se estaba incomodando al caminar junto al supuesto "niño baka al que no podia siquiera ver y que siempre habia querido darle una gran palisa por ser un engreido de primera" y aun mas sabiendo que el tambien la odiaba. Tranquilamente le podria haber gritado que no necesitaba su ayuda con los hombres pervertidos aquellos e irse con su paso altivo de siempre. Pero... Por que le habia propuesto ayudarlo? Era un misterio para todos.

-Sientate- Le dijo a Len, mientras ella subia las escaleras dispuesta a descubrir donde Sakura tenia las vendas. Por suerte las encontro rapidamente. Bajo practicamente corriendo con eso, el alcohol y algo de algodon.

-Parece que estamos solos- Le dijo el chino mostrandole una nota que decia que los dueños de la casa, junto a Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol, habian salido a cenar -Espero que no vayan a tu antiguo empleo

-Espero que no- Le respondio ella con varias gotitas en la cabeza, sentandose junto a el -Donde te duele mas?- Le pregunto

-El brazo- Dijo el, señalando la herida. Genial, le habia cortado la camisa y estaba algo manchada de sangre. Y repentinamente cayo en la cuenta de algo que provoco que se sonrojara de pies a cabeza -Necesitas que... yo... -Dijo haciendole una seña de como si se quitara la camisa

-H-hai...- Dijo ella sonrojandose de pies a cabeza al igual que su compañero

El pelivioleta se la quito con dedos temblorosos a causa del sonrojo. Y eso provoco que la pelinegra se sonrojara aun mas.

_"Por que demonios va al gimnasio??" _Pensaba ella "_Se nota que esta bastante ejer... Que demonios haces pensando en esas cosas Meiling??" _Termino auto regañandose y limpiandole la herida con calma, aunque por dentro se moria de nervios.

-Eso arde...- Se quejo el mientras ella le pasaba el alcohol

-No te quejes- Le dijo secamente, terminando de pasarle el alcohol y colocandole la venda

Paso a limpiarle la sangre del labio, y a eso le paso un unguento por el golpe de la frente, y le alcanzo unos hielos envueltos en un trapo.

-No tenias que...- Un rugido proveniente de su estomago interrumpio al chino, quien maldijo por dentro, sonrojandose una vez mas pero le saco una pequeña risita a la pelinegra quien se puso en pie, saco varias cosas de la alacena y se puso a cocinar -Iie, no tienes que...

-Callate, yo tambien tengo hambre y me pareceria descortes no prepararte algo a ti tambien- Dijo, sacandole una pequeña gotita en la cabeza al chino

Notó que aun llevaba su abrigo puesto, no me molesto en absoluto. Aunque parecia cocinar rapido y temia que se le manchara

-Aqui tienes, es lo mas rapido que se me ocurrio para cocinar- Le dijo poniendole un plato frente a el, y Len pudo ver que su abrigo no tenia siquiera una mancha de comida

-Es lo mismo que pedi esta tarde- Le confeso, observando su cena

-Tu lo pediste?

-Hai, y tambien almorze ahi... Estaba algo enloquecido por saber quien lo habia cocinado...- Dijo algo divertido, probandolo, y volviendose loco apenas lo probo. Ya que estaba delicioso, se tento de comerselo de un bocado... Pero no queria terminar pareciendose a horo-horo

-Te gusto?

Asintio con la boca llena de comida, sacandole brillitos en los ojos a la pelinegra

-Estaba delicioso, debo admitir que cocinas muy bien- Dijo, terminando de tragar

-Arigato...- Respondio ella bostezando

-Ne, donde esta...?- Pregunto algo apenado el chino

-Arriba a la primera puerta

-Arigato- Respondio el levantandose y llendo al baño

_"Bien, ella es la cocinera, cocina delicioso y... Mi abrigo no se le ve nada mal... Que haces Tao?! Debes irte!" _Penso, apoyado contra el lavamanos, el dolor de su cabeza no ayudaba a que pensara correctamente... Eso era! Todo por la culpa de su dolor de cabeza, por eso era que veia a Meiling diferente, cuando enrealidad era solo una niña engreida y violenta! Debia irse en ese instante, o preocuparia seriamente a Jun... Y ella era capaz de llamar a toda la guarda de zombies de su palacio en china solo para rastrearlo.

"_Ahora Len... Bajaras y le diras que se lo agradeces pero debes irte... Exacto, muy bien" _Penso, saliendo del baño. Y le dio un escalofrio al ver la habitacion de enfrente. Parecia ser el cuarto de la amiga de la pelinegra, ya que desde el techo hasta el piso era completamente rosa (Geny: me traumare si llego a entrar ahi!). Y habia dos colchones en el suelo alrededor de la cama, parecia que ahi iba a dormir Meiling con sus amigas

-Ne, Meiling...- Dijo cuando llego a la cocina, pero descubrio que la pelinegra estaba profundamente dormida sobre la mesa

_"Por Hao! Que demonios hago ahora?!!" _Penso, poniendose nervioso. Pero, luego de un gran suspiro, penso que su dolor de cabeza podia permitir pensar incorrectamente un minuto mas

Tomo a la muchacha en brazos y la subio hasta donde creia que iba a dormir. Casi le da algo al verse entre tantas cosas de color rosa. La dejo suavemente en uno de los colchones y salio apagando la luz.

Cuando dejo la casa, inmediatamente un escalofrio recorrio su espalda. Pero no podia ir a quitarle el abrigo a Meiling, la despertaria y el quedaria como un pervertido! Tao Len jamas fue un pervertido y no quedaria como uno! Por eso tendria que aguantarse el camino hacia la pension sin su abrigo, muriendose de frio. Pero no lo lamentaria... Quizas mañana? El dia que sea cuando ella le deba devolverselo

**Geny: -en el rincon de los emos- soy una verguenza**

**Len: O.O, Meiling... Ella... La comida.... **

**Hao: -salido de solo el sabra donde- O.O no puedo creerlo....**

**Geny: ¬¬ Que haya tardado tanto y que esto es lo que haya salido de mi mente?? Lo se, lo se!! Soy una verguen....**

**Hao: No dejaste el capitulo con un final abierto!! Quizas no taan abierto pero... ToT Nos has condenado! Mañana moriremos todoooss!! **

**Geny: Eres un exagerado! Pero... O.O tienes razon, ñ.nUU**

**Len: -desmayado, quizas en coma- **

**Geny: ToT Leeen! -sarandeandolo-**

**Hao: u.u Murio el chino...**

**Geny: No digas esas cosas! -jalandolo del cabello-**

**Hao: Suelta, suelta!! Que acaso nadie me tiene respeto??!! Soy el Shaman King!!**

**Geny: ¬¬ Por mi puedes ser caperucita roja, pero jamas te dejare que digas esas cosas!**

**Hao: ¬¬ Haces lo que sea para defender a tu mejor amigo,**

**Geny: Claro que.... -se le prende una lamparita en la cabeza- Ya se! Si quieren que len reviva, dejen reviews onegai!**

**Hao: u.u no te llegara ni un solo review**

**Geny: entonces... Si quieren que Len reviva, o que Hao las bese dejen un review! nwn**

**Hao: oyee! No me metas a mi en eso!**

**Geny: nwn Matta nee!!**


	5. Devuelta al enojo

**Geny: Konnichiwa!**

**Len: -mirando hacia cualquier lado menos a ella-**

**Geny: Que pasa Lensito? Nervioso por...**

**Len: -a sus pies- Onegai! Muestra el cap en este instante!!**

**Hao: Jamas crei ver el dia en que el chino hiciera eso... -Foto, foto, foto-**

**Len: ¬¬, espero que luego elimines esas fotos Hao...**

**Hao: Jamas! -riendo psicopatamente-**

**Geny: ñ.nU... En fin, si no hay nada mas que decir... Todo le pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, a Clamp y a los creadores de Ranma 1/2 respectivamente! Que lo disfruten!**

En la cocina de la casa de los Kinomoto se encontraban cinco jóvenes. Tres muchachas, y dos muchachos. Una de ellas estaba roja como tomate, mientras que las otras se reían e intentaban terminar su desayuno. Mientras que uno de ellos, también estaba rojo... Con la diferencia de que el estaba rojo de furia, y tenia varias venitas en la frente. Mientras que su compañero intentaba calmarlo, y miraba reprobatoriamente al osito de felpa con alas que flotaba junto a una de las muchachas que reían.

-Kerberos...- Le decía el muchacho de cabello azul con lentes.

-¡Eran tan lindos juntos! ¿Quien era ese muchacho, Meiling?- Le pregunto el osito, mirándola picaronamente.

-¡Nadie!- Le respondió la pelinegra, fulminándolo con la mirada. Pero la pequeña criaturita seguía riendo.

-Oh vamos... ¡El te gusta! No lo niegues- Le dijo la castaña, quien tenía al osito flotando a su lado.

-¡Urusai, Sakura!- Le dijo ella, aun más roja.

-¡Que romántico! ¡Ahora tu tienes que ir a donde el vive para devolverle su abrigo!- Dijo la otra pelinegra, con los ojitos vueltos estrellas.

_"¿Que demonios tiene de romántico devolverle un saco a un muchacho?" _Pensó la china, confundida.

-¡Pues ella no se acercara a ese lugar! Yo le devolveré el saco- Dijo su primo, con una mirada asesina a la nada que le saco varias gotitas en la frente a sus amigos.

-Me da igual…- Dijo Meiling, terminando de desayunar. Se había despertado con dolor de cabeza, y las risitas de Kero no la habían ayudado demasiado. Tenía un duro día por delante, y lo sabia. Ya que, al haber perdido su empleo, se dedicaría a ayudar a Sakura en su hogar. Era lo menos que podía hacer por dejarlos hospedarse allí, durante su visita.

Observó como su primo subía las escaleras y bajaba con el dichoso abrigo para luego salir de la casa. ¿Cómo encontraría el hogar del muchachito chino? Era un misterio para ellos.

Mientras tanto, en la pensión de los Asakura, la situación no era muy diferente. Y, el joven que era el centro de las preguntas, no tenía mejor carácter que Meiling.

-Pero, otouto, tan solo dinos la razón de porque ayer llegaste tarde- Le decía una muchacha de pelo verde, al que decía ser su hermano. Ambos sentados en la entrada de la pensión.

-Tan solo le fui a hacer un favor a alguien, fin de la discusión- Dijo su pequeño hermano, mirando hacia la pared, algo sonrojado.

-¿Acaso fuiste a salvar a una damisela en peligro?- Rio Horo-Horo, sentándose junto a Jun.

-¡Urusai!- Le grito Len, a punto de sacar su lanza para hacer picadillo a aquel ainu que estaba riéndose de él.

-Jijiji, Cálmate Len, Horito tan solo te hiso una pregunta cualquiera…- Rió Yoh detrás de el, junto con el resto de sus amigos. ¿Cuándo habían llegado ahí?

-Pues no les incumbe, tan solo fui a hacerle un favor a alguien y eso es todo- Respondió el chino.

El odiaba que le hagan ese tipo de preguntas. El tenía su vida y no era necesario que se metieran en ella. Además, el decía la verdad. Tan solo había ayudado a la tal Meiling con aquellos abusivos, y ella le había preparado una cena como agradecimiento. ¿Qué tenia de malo? Absolutamente nada. Pero, ¿Entonces por qué no quería decírselo a sus amigos? Le podría haber pasado con cualquier otra persona, pero… ¡Era Meiling! Se había quejado de ella desde que la vio… Pero cualquiera en su lugar la hubiera ayudado a pesar de todo, ¿Verdad?

El escuchar como alguien llamaba a la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Yoh se levantó y cruzo el jardín tranquilamente para, al abrir la puerta, encontrarse con un pelinegro, que parecía muy enojado, y que llevaba un abrigo en sus brazos.

-Busco al dueño de esto- Dijo, cortante, mostrándole el saco al menor de los gemelos.

-Ne, Len, creo que te buscan- Llamo el castaño, mirando al chino que se acercaba a ellos.

-Pues si, es mío… ¿Pero como…?- Intentó decir, pero el muchacho ya le había dado el abrigo, algo violentamente dicho sea de paso, y lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-No te atrevas a acercarte nuevamente a mi prima- Le dijo, dispuesto a irse.

-¿O que?- Pregunto el chino, desafiante.

-Te ira muy mal- Shaoran se dio media vuelta para ver como el pelivioleta sonreía burlonamente. Lo que lo enojó más de lo que ya estaba.

-Tú, me estas amenazando… ¿A mi?- Se burlo el pelivioleta, sonriendo aún más.

-Pues si, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?- Dijo el pelinegro dedicándole una mirada fulminante que Len no tuvo problema en devolverle. Mientras que Yoh, estaba incomodándose en medio de la guerra de miradas asesinas.

-Claro que no… Pero ya veremos lo que haga o no- Respondió el pelivioleta, dando media vuelta regresando con su hermana. Mientras que Shaoran también se iba, dejando a un castaño bastante incomodo con varias gotitas en la cabeza.

"_Pues bien, el aprenderá que nadie amenaza a Len Tao" _Pensó el pelivioleta, sonriendo burlonamente.

-Ne, Len… ¿Ese muchacho no era el primo de la cocinera que tanto te gusta?- Le preguntó Lyserg.

-Pues si, pero ¿Sabes? ¡ELLA NO ME GUSTA PEDASO DE BAKA!- Le grito, con varias venitas en la frente, dejando su abrigo en manos de la taoísta- Iré a caminar, no tardo- Dijo, saliendo de la pensión.

"_Pues yo creo que si le gusta" _Pensó el ingles, siguiendo a Len.

-¡Espérame!- Le dijo –Voy contigo, también tengo ganas de caminar.

-Da igual- Le respondió el, encogiéndose de hombros.

Aunque preferiría caminar solo, no le molestaba tanto que Lyserg fuera con el. No iría a ningún lugar en especial. Además, apostaba lo que sea a que se aburriría de su compañía fría y ausente de…

-Admítelo, esa niña te gusta- Le dijo el inglés, divertido.

Con que, para eso lo quería acompañar.

-Claro que no Lyserg- Le respondió, secamente.

-Oh vamos Len, se te nota en la mirada- Le dijo, con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Como cuando tu observas a Jeanne?- Contraataco el chino.

-¡C-C-Claro que no!- Tartamudeó, rojo como tomate, desviando al mirada.

Ambos siguieron caminando. Len, feliz de que su compañero ya no le hiciera mas preguntas que no eran ciertas. Y Lyserg, recuperándose de su sonrojo.

-Además, ella solo me ve como un amigo…- Susurro el peliverde, más que para el que para el chino.

-Y según tú, ¿a quien ve como "algo más"?- Le pregunto su compañero, desinteresadamente, aun que en realidad le preocupaba el tono en que el inglés le estaba hablando.

Esa pregunta dejó pensando a Lyserg, quien se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

-No lo sé… Quizás… ¿Hao?- Respondió, logrando que Len casi se vaya se espaldas.

-Como tú digas…- Le dijo

¡Era ridículo! Lyserg estaba demente. Jeanne… ¿Enamorada de Hao? ¡Imposible! El propósito de su vida era destruirlo, ni por asomo estaría enamorada de el. Es decir, era exactamente igual a Meiling y el, no podrían estar enamorados ni en un millón de años. Se odiaban, y siempre lo harían, ¿Enamorarse? Eso era imposible. Quizás podían ser corteses uno con el otro, pero jamás algo tan serio y profundo como enamorarse.

-Len, dime… ¿Qué le ves a Meiling?- Maldijo a su compañero, ¿acaso había aprendido a leerle la mente? Quizás se estaba obsesionando con Hao, y algo de el se le había pegado.

-Lyserg… ¡¿QUÉ PARTE DE, "ELLA NO ME GUSTA" NO ENTIENDES?!- Le grito, con varias venitas en la frente, provocando que todos en la calle voltearan a verlos.

-Ne, Len…- Intento decirle, con varias gotitas en la cabeza, algo nervioso.

-¡NADA! ¡MEILING NO ME GUSTA! ¡TAN SOLO FUI CORTÉS CON ELLA POR QUE ES LO QUE HAGO CON TODAS LAS NIÑAS QUE CONOSCO! ¡ASI QUE, DEJAME DE MOLESTAR!- Terminó, y observó como su compañero se golpeaba la frente con su mano – ¿Qué demonios sucede ahora?

En realidad no le importaba. Pero dio la vuelta, ya que Lyserg le hiso señas para que lo hiciera, y lo que recibió fue una fuerte bofetada en la cara.

-¿Qué demonios…?- Susurro, y quedándose helado al ver como la muchacha china lo fulminaba con la mirada, y un aura asesina detrás de ella

-Eres un completo baka…- Le siseó, dedicándole una ultima mirada fulminante, dando una media vuelta, y alejándose de el

-Quizás no debiste decir eso Len…- Le dijo Lyserg, con varias gotitas en la cabeza

-Lyserg…- Siseó su compañero, sacando su lanza

-Len… Cálmate…- Le dijo el peliverde, alejándose despacio de el

Momento… ¿Por qué razón Len estaba tan enojado? Lo único que había echo era decir la verdad, y por eso Meiling se había enojado con él. ¿Y eso a él que? No le interesaba. Es decir, si ella no le importaba… ¿Por qué se enojaba tanto ya que, por la culpa de su aterrado compañero, ahora ella lo odiaba mas de lo que antes lo hacia (Si es que eso era posible)? Lo único que Lyserg había echo era facilitarle las cosas. Entonces… ¿Por qué tenia ganas de colgarlo en una mazmorra, rebanarlo en pedacitos, y dárselo a los perros? Y eso era decir poco.

El chino guardó su lanza, y continuó caminando en la dirección que iba antes, es decir, la contraria a la que Meiling tomó. Le ardía la mejilla, y no dudaba en que la tenía completamente roja. Ese era el peor golpe que había recibido en su vida, ¡Y ella era la culpable! Detestaba eso.

Escuchó como Lyserg comenzaba a seguirlo, desde una distancia considerable, pero no le importó realmente. Por él, el inglesito podía irse al demonio y volver y seguiría sin importarle en lo más mínimo. Estaba furioso con Lyserg, y todo por que, por su culpa, Meiling se había enojado demasiado con el.

Y eso que anoche las cosas parecían ir tan bien…

Len dio media vuelta, y comenzó a caminar por la misma dirección que la pelinegra tomó.

**Geny: -detras de un escudo- Grandes espiritus... Proteganme!! ToT**

**Len: . . . .. . . . . . . **

**Hao: u.u Aqui se derramara sangre**

**Geny: Len... Recuerda los buenos momentos...**

**Len: COMO TE ATREVES A DEJAR EL CAP ASI!!! -sacando su lanza-**

**Geny: Masaka! G-gomen Lensiito!! **

**Len: Ò.Ó*** **

**Hao: Y como dije... Aqui se derramara sangre... Espera Len! No quieres dejar que las lectoras la maten? Asi no te manchas las manos con sangre**

**Geny: HAO ASAKURA! **

**Hao: Solo digo la verdad! Es decir, primero con ese final... Y ademas... Te quedo diminuto! Eres una verguenza**

**Geny: -en el rincon de los emos-**

**Len: SAL DE ESE RINCON Y VEN A ENFRENTARME! COBARDE!**

**Geny: . .. . . . .. DE ESTA NO SALES VIVO LEN TAO! -sacando su sable-**

**Hao: =_=... Consejo general... Jamas le digan cobarde a ella... Bien! Dejen reviews con cualquier sugerencia c_ofcofamenazademuertecofcof_ , mientras yo intento que no se maten! Matta ne!**


	6. Interviene Jun

**Geny: Aaaaa gomeeen! Sorry! Perdoon!... ñ.n Se me acabaron los idiomas... Aaaa perdonenmeee! No me mateen! ToT**

**Len: -poniendose en frente de Geny- ñ.n no la maten, recuerden que tienen que saver el final del fic**

**Geny: Arigato Lensito! -abrazandolo-**

**Hao: nwn**

**Len/Geny: "analizando informacion" . . .. . . -en menos de medio segundo cada uno esta a cinco metros del otro mirando a un punto diferente de la habitacion-**

**Hao: ¬¬ Que tercos son**

**Len/Geny: Urusai! **

**Hao: u.u como parecen no reaccionar... En fin, todo le pertenece a los creadores de Shaman King, Sakura Card Captors y Ranma 1/2, disfruten el caap!  
**

Cierta peliverde caminaba de aquí para haya por la pensión. Estaba nerviosa, y hubiera puesto muy nerviosos a sus compañeros de no ser porque ellos estaban demasiado asustados como para dirigirle la palabra… A excepción de Anna claro.

-Jun, ¿Puedes calmarte? Me pones nerviosa- Le dijo la rubia, tomando su taza de Té junto a Yoh… Quien estaba extrañamente erguido, con sudor frio corriendo por su cuello… Y mirando aterrorizado a la taoísta

-Gomen, pero… ¡AAh! ¡¿Cuando se dignara a venir?!- Respondió, apretando fuertemente los pergaminos que llevaba en la mano, haciendo que Horo-Horo, Yoh y Chocolove se escondieran bajo la mesa.

Luego de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió.

-Ya lleg…- Intentó decir el pelivioleta, pero el para nada sorpresivo abrazo de su hermana mayor lo interrumpió

-¡Otouto!- Le grito la muchacha -¡No me des estos sustos! ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto?! ¡No sabes lo preocupada que estaba!

-Nee…-San… No… ¡Respiro!- Se quejó Len, con los ojos vueltos espirales

-Gomen… Pero… ¡No me des esos sustos!

Len vio a sus amigos sentados a la mesa: Yoh, Horo-Horo, Chocolove, Ryu, Fausto. Las chicas no estaban, a excepción de Anna. Pero los chicos… ¿Por qué demonios parecían tan asustados? Y además…

-Ne, ¿Dónde esta Lyserg?- Preguntó el chino

-¿Cuál Lyserg?- Le preguntó Jun, haciéndose la desentendida

"_Minutos Antes…"_

_Una taoista enfurecida estaba gritándole a cierto peliverde que estaba atado de manos contra la pared, aterrado hasta los huesos._

_-J-Jun…- Susurró el peliverde, mas aterrado que nunca. _

_La taoísta tenía un aura maligna demasiado fuerte, detrás de ella estaba su zombie con cara de ultratumba, por lo que no se sabía si estaba enojado… O asustado._

_El inglés no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde se encontraba. Parecía una mazmorra… ¿Acaso lo era? No, imposible. Alguien tan buena como Jun no seria capas de…. ¿O si?_

_-Escúchame… Lyserg… Si mi hermano te dice algo… Hazle caso… Porque ahora, el esta solo ahí afuera, según tu buscando a una chica que lo detesta y que tiene un hermano…_

_-Primo- La corrigió Lyserg_

_-¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS MIENTRAS HABLO!- Le grito, haciendo que el ingles cerrara los ojos, muerto de miedo_

_-Jun-Sama…- Le susurró Pai Long_

_-Lo se, no se que hago perdiendo el tiempo con el… Diviértete- Le dijo al zombie, antes de salir_

"_fin flash back"_

-Mejor no pregunto que hiciste con el- Dijo Len, pasando a su lado y sentándose en la mesa

-Ne… Len… ¿Tu sabias que Jun…?- Le pregunto tímidamente Horo-horo

-¿Tenia su etapa de asesina serial? ¿Que mas esperabas? Podemos haber cambiado, pero aun somos Tao- Tan solo le respondió, pasando las páginas de una revista con aire ausente

-Jun, acompáñame- Dijo la Itako, caminando hacia su habitación. La verdad es que los pensamientos emo del chino la estaban agobiando, y sabía que no tenía nada que hacer ahí para cuando sus amigos se pusieran a preguntarle que demonios le sucedía y eso.

La taoísta no tardo en seguirla, aunque siguió preocupada en su pequeño hermano… ¡De seguro la buena de Anna lo sabia! Le preguntaría y…

-Pues si, lo se- Dijo ella, entrando a su habitación y sentándose en su futon –El esta deprimido por la niña china

-¿Deprimido por ella? Por…. Em… ¿Meiling? Eso si es raro… - Susurro Jun mas para ella que para la Itako

-Si, ¡sus pensamientos eran demasiados depresivos! Me estaban molestando- Dijo ella, tomando su taza de té entre las manos.

-¿Qué era exactamente lo que pensaba?

-Pues…

"_Flash Back:_

_Tomé mi taza de té, mientras sentía los ridículos pensamientos de los torpes que se hacían llamar Shamanes… Y de mi Yoh. ¿Cómo demonios es que podían estar tan asustados? Tan solo era Jun, que estaba un poco molesta._

'_¡Nos matara! ¡Nos matara a todos! Nee-san te quiero mucho, ¡Y por todos los cielos aléjate de Hao!' El ainu_

'_Ne, jamah había vihto a Junhita así… ¡Que miedito que da!' El chocolatito_

'_La señorita Jun puede ser tan hermosa… ¡Pero da miedo! Aun así no se le quita lo bella' Si Pai Long y Len te oyeran Ryu…_

'_Jun me hace acordar a como era Len antes… ¡Que miedo!' Que cobarde que eres Manta_

'_Ahh… Querida Eliza…' Bien, al menos Fausto no esta asustado_

'_¡Juny es muy aterradora cuando se enoja! Me hace acordar a mi querida Annita, aunque tengo bien en claro quien es la mas bella' Debo dejar de leer los pensamientos de Yoh_

'_¡Por mi! ¡Olvide que cuando Pili y Tam regresen prometí que me ayudarían a cocinar!' Cuanto había cambiado Hao_

_No puedo creer que sean tan cobardes, ¿Son los mismos que participaron en el torneo de Shamanes? No se nota. En fin, son torpes y no tienen remedio._

_Aunque, no sabia si prefería escuchar los pensamientos de ellos, o de Jun. Podía tener su lado malvado a veces._

_Pero, claro… ¡El chino tenia que interrumpir mi mente llena de paz con sus pensamientos deprimentes!_

'_Torpe, la lastime seriamente, torpe, y no la pude encontrar, torpe, ni siquiera se que decirle, torpe, y…' ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡A este paso terminare tan deprimida como el torpe ingles!'_

_Fin flash back"_

-… Nada importante en realidad. Se que la lastimo seriamente, no me preguntes con que porque no se, y no la pudo encontrar- Concluyó

-Entonces…

-Parece que tu hermano esta seriamente enam…- En menos de lo que se dice "Kami-sama" Jun ya había salido corriendo de la habitación

"¿_Qué se traerá en mente ahora?" _ Pensó la Itako, encendiendo la televisión

Mientras tanto, la taoísta volvía de su sótano de torturas junto con Pai Long.

-Tú y yo nos encargaremos de que se arme una linda pareja- Decía felizmente la taoísta

-Pero… Jun-Sama…- Intentó replicar el zombie

-¿Pasa algo malo, Pai Long?- Le dijo, volviendo la vista con una mirada fría como el hielo, que le saco una gorda gota al morocho

-Iie… Gomen- Se disculpo el, consiguiendo que la peliverde volviera a sonreír de manera dulce como siempre le gustaba al zombie

Jun se asomo al comedor, ahí estaban… ¡¿Los espíritus de Anna?! ¿Dónde demonios se habían metido ellos?

Entró a la cocina, de donde se oían ruidos. Al menos ahí estaban… Hao con el cabello manchado de algo que la taoísta decidió mejor no preguntar, a Pilika en el suelo ahogándose con su propia risa, a Tamao con un trapo pidiéndole mil disculpas al shaman King, y a Fausto sentado en la mesa tomando una taza de té. Creyó que lo mejor era ir y preguntarle a el, que parecía el mas normal en la cocina. Si, traumático.

-Ne, Fausto- Le pregunto tímidamente -¿Sabes donde están los muchachos?

El doctor se tomo su tiempo para responder.

-Yoh dijo algo de "te ayudaremos" y "busquémosla" y salieron…- Antes de poder terminar de decir la taoísta ya se había puesto su capa de viaje y había salido acompañada del zombie.

-Pai Long, tenemos que rastrear a mi hermano y a los demás, ¿Quién sabe en que líos están?- Le dijo la peliverde, con ánimos de detective.

-Ne, Jun-Sama, tienen dieciséis años…

-¡Exactamente! ¡Son adolescentes! No saben nada del corazón- Respondió como si nada, mirando a ambos lados como si con eso supiera en donde se había metido su hermano. Al fin, comenzó a caminar hacia la derecha.

~°SK&CCS°~

-Etto, Jun-Sama- Dijo el zombie, luego de haber caminado casi una hora y sin ver a los muchachos- ¿No cree que hubiera sido gran idea traer a Tamao con su tablilla?

-¿No crees que hubiera sido gran idea decírmelo antes? – Le dijo la taoísta, con un humor de perros. En realidad no quería hablarle de ese modo a Pai Long, pero estaba cansada, y no había visto a su hermano.

Llegaron al parque, las nubes comenzaban a arremolinarse en el cielo y Jun perdía la paciencia. En cualquier momento la lluvia la alcanzaría y no había podido ayudar a su hermano aun. ¡Momento! Esa niña que estaba sentada, ¿no era…?

-¡Pai Long! ¡Ella es!- Le grito Jun tomándolo por el cuello, haciendo que varios se dieran vuelta a observarlos. Por suerte, la china no estaba entre ellos –Oye, mira que deprimida se ve… Deberíamos ayudarla, ¿No crees?

Antes de que el zombie pudiera responder la taoista ya lo arrastraba hasta donde Meiling estaba sentada, y ella no levanto la mirada hasta que estuvieron demasiado cerca.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Les pregunto la morocha, mirándolos asesinamente –Momento… ¿Ustedes no son amigos del Tao? Agh, simplemente váyanse no estoy de humor- Intentó ponerse en pie e irse, pero Jun la detuvo

-Oye, lamento mucho lo que mi hermano hizo. ¡Pero podemos compensártelo! ¿Qué tal si vienes a la pensión a almorzar?

"_Momentos después, en la pensión…"_

-¡Aquí tienes! Especialidad de nuestro chef, Hao- Le dijo Jun, poniendo un plato enfrente de la china, quien estaba sentada a la mesa de la pensión.

De los muchachos aun no había ni rastro, y Anna se había encerrado en su habitación luego de que Jun le pidiera permiso con sus ojos de cachorros para que Meiling se quedara a almorzar. Y la itako le dio permiso, luego de comprobar que no tendría que mover un solo dedo.

-Y con ayuda de Pili y Tam- Dijo el Shaman King, sentándose frente a ella en medio de las dos muchachas –Aunque tuvimos unos cuantos inconvenientes primero- Añadió, tocando uno de sus mechones de cabello que tenia una sustancia pegajosa en ella, sacándole una risita a la ainu.

La china tomo un bocado algo tímido de lo que le habían servido, como si esperara que estuviera envenenado, y puso una extraña expresión cuando lo trago.

-Ne, ¿Tan mal esta? ¡Hao!- Lo regaño Pili, divertida, viendo como el Shaman King se le caía el alma hasta los pies

-Demonios si que esta genial- Susurró Meiling, haciendo que Hao sonriera orgulloso

-Lo sabia, era imposible que no te gustara- Rió el castaño, ganándose un golpe amistoso de la ainu

-No presumas tanto, que también te ayudamos- Lo regaño, divertido

-Es verdad… Bueno, también dale un poco de crédito a mis ayudantes, Pili y Tam- Dijo Hao, pasando sus brazos por los hombros de las muchachas. Haciendo que la peliceleste sonriera, y que el rostro de Tamao se pusiera tan rojo como el color lo permitía.

-Deja a mi hermanita en paz, Hao- Lo regaño una voz desde la puerta, seguida de un aura maligna proveniente del ainu quien intento abalanzarse sobre el Shaman King, pero lo esquivo fácilmente.

-Siempre tan…- Intentó decir cierto pelivioleta, deteniéndose en el acto viendo como la china lo miraba asesinamente desde la mesa.

Se miraron detenidamente por una fracción de segundo. Luego, ella se puso en pie.

-Creo que ya me voy, la comida estuvo deliciosa, arigato- Dijo, pasando al lado de Len, dispuesta a salir. Pero una mano en su hombro se lo impidió

Ella volteó, dispuesta a golpear en el rostro al chino, pero el no la miraba. Estaba rojo como momentos antes había estado Tamao, y el miraba al suelo.

-Gomen, Meiling…- Le susurro

**Len/Hao: . . .. . . . . . .**

**Geny: -aun mirando a otro punto de la habitacion- Ya lo se! Es diminuto y no es la gran cosa! Pero que?! Es mejor que nada!**

**Hao: ñ.n aun asi no la maten onegai... Al menos te disculpaste con ella, Len! No es lo que querias?**

**Len: pues... si...**

**Hao: entonces...??**

**Len: . .. . Arigato Geny, gom....**

**Geny: kyaaaa Leen!! -se le tira encima a abrazarlo-**

**Hao: =_= no pueden estar mas de un cap enojados... Aunque tardaste mas de un mes ¬¬**

**Geny: -en el rincon de los emos-**

**Len: ¬¬ Hao, Urusai!**

**Hao: En fin, espero que les haya gustado el cap! Y dejen reviews con las bombas para asesinarla!  
**


	7. Los Espias y la carta de los Tao

**Geny: oh gran Hao protejeme de la ira de las lectoras!**

**Hao: ñ.nUU creo que te ira peor en el fic de Aidou**

**Geny: noooo! morire, morire, morire joven...**

**Len: ñ.nU y si ellas no lo hacen, Lau si lo hara cuando descubra que en natacion casi te da algo por no dormir y el calambre en tu pierna pq no podias hacer natacion pero hiciste igual y... -Geny lo noquea con el mango de su sable-**

**Hao: ahora si mueres**

**Geny: -en el rincon de los emos-**

**Hao: no la maten, no sabran como termina el fic... Bueno, los personajes no le pertenecen a Geny, aunque quisiera, le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei...**

**Geny: *u* puedes creer que tengo el manga? ñ.nU no es mio... que lastima... Si no que me lo presto una amiga pero... X3 es geniaal!**

**Hao: U¬¬ bien bieen... y Shampoo le pertenece al creador de Ranma 1/2... Disfruten el cap!**

¡Por Kami-Sama! Osea yo… Da igual, ¿Qué acaso no podían dejarme en paz un solo momento? ¿Qué acaso no podía tener un momento de paz en todo el día? ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer esto? Bueno, bueno, además de los asesinatos a personas inocentes solo para lograr mi objetivo y etc. Etc. Pero al fin y al cabo todos estaban felices… O algo por el estilo… ¡Da igual! Los pensamientos de todos los insignificantes humanos no me dejaban estar. Claro, yo quería asesinarlos a todos pero ¡nooo! Los grandes espíritus no querían eso, para ellos todo tenia que ser paz y amor, ¿Qué demonios pretendían? Pero, aunque lo hubiera hecho, quizás hubiera extrañado alguna compañía, como de ciertas personas que tenia en ese momento a mi lado. Aunque no las conocía en ese momento. Pero eran simplemente encantadoras.

-¡Cuidado Hao-Sama!- Me anunció la pelirrosa cuando un poco de… lo que sea que era esa pasta que "sin querer" volaba hacia mi… Y me caía en el cabello

-¡Pilika!- Dije regañándola, pero mi especie de regaño quedo en el aire al ver los ojos de cachorro que ella ponía

-Gomen-nasai, Haito- Dijo, haciendo puchero

Suspiré

-No hay problema Pili- Dije sonriendo

Definitivamente las hubiera extrañado. Parecían las únicas dos personas en la pensión que me entendían, y que no me juzgaban aunque sea un poco por las cosas de mí pasado… Y Parecían las más normales, eso ayudaba bastante. Aunque Tam era extremadamente tímida con l que a mi respectaba, y Pili la había arrastrado, literalmente, para que sea mi amiga… Eso era una palabra fuerte, no sabía si éramos amigos realmente.

Pero lo de Pili, eso si había sido raro.

_Flash Back_

_No llevaba siquiera una semana aquí, el único que me dirigía la palabra era Yoh, mientras que no estuviera tirado a los pies de su amada prometida. Quien apenas y me dejaba estar en su pensión. Aunque eso era gracias a la bolsa de Yens que había traído. _

_Estaba en una habitación prácticamente apartada de las demás. En realidad, a tres habitaciones de distancia estaba el primero… Y era la de Anna… Y eso me daba escalofríos. _

_Esa misma noche, mi estomago rugía, y esperaba ansiosamente que Yoh me trajera comida, aunque la comida no era precisamente lo mejor, era algo por lo menos. Y en realidad tenía hambre._

_Estaba observando por la ventana cuando oí que la puerta se abría._

_-Cuando aprenderás que tienes que tocar la puerta antes de entrar Yoh- Dije, sonriendo_

_No escuché su respuesta verbal, pero si su pensamiento._

"_Que divertido que es a veces"_

_Bien, eso si era extraño de Yoh. Pero el era un completo misterio_

_-Huele bien, ¿Qué es?- Dije, volteando, y abriendo los ojos sorprendido_

_-Ramen, yo misma lo hice- Me dijo la ainu, extendiéndome la bandeja._

_La tome con cuidado, como si fuera a estallar. Y la mire con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Qué demonios hacia la ainu llevándome comida? Eso era extraño… Quizás Yoh pensaba que mandándome una criaturita me ablandaría y comenzaría a repartir amor a todo ser viviente en el mundo, y los humanos serian mis mejores amigos… Pues estaba muy equivocado. Tranquilamente yo podría quemar a la peliceleste, de dentro hacia fuera. Pero tenía demasiada hambre para eso ahora._

_-¿Qué clase de veneno tiene?- Le dije, comiendo un bocado_

_-Una mezcla de veneno para ratas, hierba venenosa, veneno de pitón y esencia de lavanda- Rió ella, arrancándome una sonrisa. En realidad era simpática. Y una excelente cocinera._

_Se sentó a mi lado y se quedo observando el paisaje de la ventana mientras cenaba. ¿Qué demonios hacia? ¿Por qué demonios no se alejaba de mí como todos en la pensión? Me miró._

_-¿Te gusta?- Me preguntó, sonriendo_

_-Pues, la mezcla de venenos es algo fuerte pero, no esta mal- Respondí, viendo como sonreía_

_-Anda, has la pregunta del millón- Me dijo, sonriendo de costado_

_Estaba con la boca llena de comida. Y no podía responder, y aunque pudiera no sabia que responder, porque no entendía que me quería decir._

_-Estoy aquí porque creo que te vendría aunque sea un amigo en la pensión, aparte de tu hermano- Me dijo, y casi escupo todo lo que tenia en la boca en ese momento –¡oh vamos! No seas dramático –Añadió, sacándome la bandeja vacía de las manos y poniéndose en pie –dulces sueños oh todo poderoso rey del mundo-Rió_

_No pude evitar sonreír ante ese último comentario. Volví a ver por la ventana, y atrape en el aire un dulce que la ainu me lanzó. _

_-Mañana despiértate temprano, te traeré el desayuno- Dijo, volteando_

_-¿Tengo otra opción?- Sonreí, arrancándole una risita, y salió de la habitación_

_Fin flash back_

Definitivamente había sido extraño. Pero, ¿Qué se le hacia? Por eso, y por otras razones que siguieron, nos habíamos convertido en mejores amigos, junto con la pelirrosada. Pero gracias a nuestro trío me había vuelto… Como la mascota de los tres,… más bien de la ainu. Y ahora por eso no podía decirle que no porque su cara de cachorrito me hacia flaquear la fuerza de voluntad. Eso era peor que la muerte.

-Hao, Tam- Dijo esa pequeña ainu asomándose por la puerta para ver fuera –vengan a ver, esto no es algo que se ve muy seguido

Me asomé junto con la chica de la tablilla, y casi me da algo. ¿Qué hacia Tao Len con un aire emo sentado junto a la ventana? Eso era algo que no se veía todos los días. Pero bueno, últimamente todos en la pensión estaban raritos, yo era la prueba viviente para los que no me creen, así que me di la vuelta para volver a mi cena, pero una mano de mi camisa me detuvo.

-¿Qué demonios….?- Dije, volteando

-Los dioses no insultan, ¿cuantas veces debo decírtelo?- Me reprendió Pili, la que me sostenía por la camisa –Debemos ver que le sucede a Len

-Ne, ¿Por qué debemos?- Le pregunté, y ellas me miraron como si la respuesta fuera lo mas obvio del mundo -¿Qué?

-Es nuestro amigo- Dijo Tamao, algo sonrojada –Además, Jun también ha estado así… Parece que recibieron una carta o algo…

Eso era extraño. ¿Jun también? Ella siempre estaba feliz de la vida, saltando como una ranita (eso queda, ya que ambas son verdes) a todos lados. Con una sonrisa, animando a Len, y a todos.

-¡Y ya estoy cansada de estar en la cocina todo el día como si no supieras hacer nada mas interesante! Anda, seamos los detectives de la vida de Len- Dijo Pili con una lupa en su ojo que solo los grandes espíritus sabrán de donde saco, pues yo no lo sabia –Anda… Hay que ayudarlo… Se ve deprimido…- Añadió, con su… no, no, ¡no! ¡No su cara de cachorro no!

-Bien- Dije, con un suspiro – Iremos

-¿A dónde?- El muy maldito del ingles me dio un susto de muerte. Si, si, soy el rey del mundo. Pero últimamente me sentía tan cómodo en la pensión que había dejado de prestar tanta atención. Y me sorprendió mucho verlo con vendas, y cortaduras, y un brazo con yeso… Me recorrió un escalofrío al recordar la última vez que lo había visto… Cuando Jun quiso hablar con el a solas.

¡Por mi! ¡Me estaba volviendo Yoh!

Terminé en el rincón de los emos mientras sentía la mirada extrañada de los tres en mi espalda.

-Iremos a ver que le sucede al pobre Len- Respondió Pili

-Si… Últimamente ha estado muy deprimido…- Concordó Lyserg

-¡Acompáñanos! ¡Tú eres el mejor detective de todo Londres!

-Hay ya que me das pena…- El muy baka se sonrojó mientras sonreía. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas no escuchar lo que estaba pensando –Pero ya no esta aquí…

-¡¿Nanni?- Pili se asomó a la puerta, y no, el chino no estaba -¡Apúrense!- ¿Desde cuando me dejaba arrastrar por una pequeña ainu?

~°SK°~

Veamos, hay que analizar la situación… Primero, yo junto a Pili, Tamao y Lyserg trabajando juntos. Bien, raro. Segundo, trabajando juntos para cuidar a Len… ¡A Len! Eso podía ser más raro. Y tercero… ¿Cómo es que termine detrás de un arbusto con anteojos oscuros, el pelo recogido y una gorra de beisbol puesta? ¡Por mi! Andaba de mal en peor. Próximamente estaría con los auriculares de Yoh escuchando música tan fuerte que no oiría ni mis mismos pensamientos. Momento, ¡buena idea! Quizás así no escucharía los pensamientos de las demás personas.

-¡Hao!- Me gritó Pilika en el oído. Ella también tenia unos anteojos oscuros, solo que en forma de estrellas, y llevaba un pañuelo negro atado en la cabeza

-Agh, ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunté, frotándome mi pobre oído, no me sorprendería que estuviera sordo

-¿Qué esta pensando Len? Aquí afuera no podemos verlo, pero tú puedes, y también oírlo, y ¡escuchar sus pensamientos!

-Bien, bien…- Miré al edificio y cerré los ojos. La mente del chino no seria difícil de encontrar. La pregunta del millón era… ¡¿Qué demonios hacia Len en una tienda de regalos? El cumpleaños de su hermana no era, ni de nadie –No sabe si comprar unas flores o unos chocolates… Y esta con alguien más

-¿Alguien mas? ¿Quién?- El inglesito me preguntó eso. ¡Ja! Que ridículo se veía con sus anteojos oscuros y el gorro azul de pescador.

-Pues no se

-¿Cómo que no sabes? ¡Eres el rey del mundo!

-¡Pues este rey del mundo no sabe con quien esta el chino!

-¡Urusai!

Sorprendentemente, eso no lo dijo Lyserg. Me quede helado al ver quien lo había dicho. Y si, fue cierta pelirrosada con un sombrero lila y anteojos oscuros en forma de corazón. ¿Desde cuando Tamao les hablaba así?

-G-Gomen…- Dijo- Pero es que… El joven Tao acaba de irse con la niña de cabello color… castaño que… estab-ba con Mei… Meiling- Añadió, tragando saliva

-¡¿Nanni? ¿Para donde fueron?

Ella señaló para la derecha, y en menos de un segundo ya estaba siendo arrastrado junto con el ingles por una ainu demasiado emocionada con su tarea de seguir al chino. ¿Qué demonios tenia de especial? ¡Por mi! El chinito ya estaba bastante crecido como para tomar sus decisiones solo, pero noo, tenia que preocuparle a Pili y yo tenia que ser tan… Yo… Como para caer ante la cara de cachorro abandonado que sabe hacer tan bien.

Momento, ahí estaba Len, es verdad, pero también es verdad que estaba con esa niña de pelo castaño que había visto en el gimnasio aquella vez. ¿Por qué es que Len llevaba paquetes en sus manos? Eran pequeños, pero bastantes. ¡El chino estaba sonrojado! ¡Eso si era algo digno para una foto! Lastima que no llevaba mi cámara conmigo.

En fin, el chino caminaba nervioso, y hablaba con la chiquita que parecía salida de un cuento de hadas, ¿acaso la habían bañado con miel? De solo verla me daba asco de imaginarme toda la dulzura que debía dar con solo decir unas cuantas palabras. ¿Y sus pensamientos? ¡Por mi! Lo único que pensaba era lo feliz que se vería una tal Meiling, ¿no era el nombre de la chica del chino?, con los regalos que…

-¿Hao?- Me preguntó el ingles, al menos creo que fue ella, ya que estaba demasiado traumada

-¿Hao-sama? ¿Se encuentra bien?- Esa si fue Tamao… Creo

-¡Hao! ¡¿Qué te pasa?- Ahora si fue Pili, porque me estaba zarandeando de la camisa.

-L-Len esta… comprándole regalos a Meiling….

"**Narración normal…."**

Len escuchó como si algo o alguien se cayera detrás de el. Pero al voltear tan solo vio unos arbustos y… ¿Unos anteojos oscuros? ¿Qué demonios…? Ah bueno, tenía asuntos más importantes como… Agh bueno, como _eso _de la chica que, solo Hao sabrá de donde salió, lo convenció de comprarle regalos a… bueno, a ella.

En sus paquetes llevaba de todo, ropa china de la mejor calidad, chocolates, bombones, ¡Hasta armas! Si, armas… Y si, se quería disculpar. Bueno, no quería mas problemas ya que de por si la chica ya odiaba a su familia… Por una razón que el chino no entendía.

En fin, siguió caminando unas cuantas calles hasta la casa de la castaña y sus amigos, en donde la chiquita lo dejo entrar solo antes de irse a no se donde.

Entró.

-Sumimasen… ¿Hay alguien en casa?- Dijo, asomándose lentamente, con miedo de que algún cuchillo volador le perforase la frente.

Escuchó pasos apresurados bajando la escalera. Y la blanca cara de la china con sus cabellos negros sueltos se asomó.

-¿Tao? ¿Qué haces aquí?- A Len le sorprendió enserio que nada filoso o peligroso volara hacia el. ¿Acaso no era Meiling? ¿La habían secuestrado y reemplazado por un robot del espacio? ¿Los ovnis con forma de lagarto la habían matado y tomado su cuerpo para dominar a la raza humana? Debía dejar de ver televisión, le estaba afectando.

-Emm… -_"Vamos Tao" _Le dijo una vocecita en la cabeza _"Tu puedes, eres el gran Tao Len, te has enfrentado a miles de retos, de espíritus, has participado en la pelea de Shamanes, sufriste la muerte unas dos veces, ¡Ella es solo Meiling! ¡Tu si puedes!" _–T-Te… ¡Te traje esto! – _"La próxima vez recuérdame no ayudarte" _

-Gracias- Rió ella, tomando los paquetes y mirándolo de reojo. ¿Estaba sonrojada?

Se quedaron en un silencio un tanto incomodo. Silencio que Len no sabia si debía romper o no, y como su conciencia estaba en plan de huelga por decir bakaneidades (y dale con la palabra inexistente) no tenia ninguna ayuda. Cruzó los dedos para que Hao lo ayude… Conociéndolo, no lo haría.

-Meiling… em…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Interrumpió ella

-Pues, quería disculparme y son como una ofrenda de paz…

-No, ¿Por qué querías disculparte?- Volvió a interrumpir –Creí que solo te interesabas por ti mismo…

-Bueno no…

-… Y por Shampoo- Añadió, roja como tomate. ¿Por qué estaba empeñada en interrumpirlo?

-Mira yo no…

-¡Claro que si! De seguro quisieras estar ya con ella y… Mira no se porque me preocupo si no soy nada tuyo y…

Ahora era su turno de interrumpir.

-Mi abuelo murió. Me vuelvo a china.

**Len/Hao: . .. . . .. . . . . . .**

**Geny: Piedad!**

**Len: O.O MATASTE A MI ABUELO!**

**Geny: ñ.nUUU**

**Len: mi pobre abuelo...**

**Hao: -.-U repitanme, ¿Por que estoy aqui?**

**Geny: -detras de el- porque me quieres mucho y me cuidaras de las lectorcitas y lectorcitos bonitos que me dejaran un review diciendome lo mucho que me quieren...**

**Hao: matar?**

**Geny: espero que no... Pero, onegai! Reviews! Yo vivo de Reviews! Y no se les caeran las manos! 9w9 onegai... En fin! Espero que les haya gustado, matta ne nwn**


	8. Final

**Geny: 9.9 no me maten**

**Len: -.-U tienen todo el derecho de hacerlo**

**Geny: ¬¬ tu no eres mi mejor amigo! Mph**

**Len: -.-U yo no soy el que tarda milenios en escribir un capitulo, en especial un capitulo final y escribe esta cosa minima!**

**Geny: ¬¬ no tarde un milenio!**

**Len: ah no?**

**Geny: nwn no ves a Atem o a Bakura por aqui verdad?**

**Len: -caida anime-**

**Geny: nwn todo lo que ven aqui le pertenece al gran Hiroyuki Takei! Disfruten!**

Habían pasado unas dos semanas desde que Len, Jun y Pai Long habían vuelto a china. Sakura y Tamao se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas, y por eso ese día estaban todos almorzando en la pensión, todo pagado por Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Shaoran y Meiling claro. Tomoyo, Sakura, Tamao y Pilika eran las ayudantes de Hao, y todos ellos cocinaban, Anna estaba viendo televisión en su cuarto, y los chicos junto con Meiling estaban afuera disfrutando del aire fresco.

La china estaba sentada en un árbol, e Yoh estaba con Manta escuchando música a los pies de este. Horo estaba acostado con Chocolove viendo el cielo, pero el ainu parecía molesto por algo. Ryu tarareaba una cancioncita, y Fausto estaba sentado al lado de el leyendo un libro. Lyserg y Jeanne estaban preparando las cosas para almorzar.

Miles de cosas pasaban por la mente de la pelinegra. No solo ese día, si no toda la semana, y la anterior también. Luego de ese día, de ese momento para ser precisos, ya no tenía la mente clara.

_Flash Back:_

_-Mi abuelo murió. Me vuelvo a China._

_Eso la dejo helada. No sabía que decirle. Él estaba con la cabeza un tanto agachada y no lo podía ver a los ojos. No quería verlo a los ojos. Eso la mataría._

_-L-Len…- Susurró_

_El pelivioleta dejó los paquetes en la mesa._

_-Esto no me concierne- Dijo la china- Lo siento mucho, pero no te conozco y… _

_Len ya se había ido, con la cabeza gacha y una sombra ocultando sus ojos. _

_Fin Flash Back_

-¡Meiling!- La llamó Yoh desde abajo – ¡Por mi onii-chan! ¿Estas con la cabeza en las nubes últimamente verdad? Ya es la tercera vez que te llamo- Añadió junto con su risita- Estas como Haito… ¡Últimamente no escucha ni sus pensamientos!

Si, Yoh tenía razón. Últimamente ninguno de los dos estaba mucho con los pies en la tierra, aunque por razones muy diferentes. El Asakura mayor: quizás tenía que ver con la desaparición de los audífonos de Yoh (con tanto cabello pueden pasar desapercibidos) y la china… Su tema era un poco más emocional.

Mas tarde en el almuerzo, todos estaban bastante animados. A excepción de Meiling, quien jugueteaba con la comida con su mente muy lejos de ahí. No sabía lo que hacía y poco le importaba. Yoh la miraba preocupado, en lo poco que la conocía siempre la había visto muy animada.

-Meiling- Llamó Anna- nos esforzamos mucho por la comida

El mismo pensamiento recorrió las cabezas de todos los presentes: _"¡¿Nos? ¡¿Desde cuándo ella se esforzaba?"_

La china tan solo se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación a paso tranquilo, mientras todos la seguían con la mirada, un tanto inquietos y preocupados. Sus amigos concordaban en que Meiling no era la misma desde que Len se había ido, y el más molesto, de hecho el único, era Shaoran. Sin embargo, el que se puso de pie para seguirla no fue su primo, si no el tranquilo castaño.

-Yoh- Llamó su prometida

El volteó y le dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Mejor prepara todo, por las dudas

-No se pueden hacer esta clase de cosas solo por las dudas- La rubia tomó un sorbo de su té

Él soltó su risita característica, y subió las escaleras siguiendo a la joven china.

No tardó en llegar a su habitación, y golpeó suavemente la puerta.

-Meiling, soy Yoh. Ábreme por favor.

-Solo vete

El Asakura suspiró, y entró de todas formas.

Encontró a la pelinegra golpeando un almohadón con todas sus fuerzas, con el cabello suelto, por lo que no podía ver su rostro pero de todos modos sabía que estaba llorando. Yoh solo la miró con ternura para luego ir a su lado lentamente y abrazarla por los hombros con delicadeza.

-Ya Meiling… Calma… Todo estará bien

-¡Deja de decir eso! – Le gritó, quitándose

-Meiling…

-¡Nada estará bien! Soy tan idiota… ¡Len se fue! ¡Y yo….! Y yo….

El castaño le medio sonrió, dándole ánimos.

-Discutí con el todo el tiempo… Sin embargo….

Yoh le acarició la cabeza. La entendía completamente, aunque no podía decirle nada para que continuara. Ella tenía que hacerlo sola, tenía que darse cuenta del error que había cometido, ya que el, junto con un poco de ayuda de Hao, sabía perfectamente lo que la pelinegra sentía. Y nada lo hacía más feliz que saber que su querido amigo chino tenía una pequeña pretendiente.

-Si quieres te dejo….- Comenzó diciendo, pero la joven se tiró a sus brazos, rodeándolo con los suyos- …Meiling….

-¡Maldita sea Yoh! ¿Por qué siempre pones todo tan fácil? ¡Lo sé! ¡Debí decirle que lo amaba! ¡Pero mi maldito orgullo no me dejó! ¡¿Contento?

El shaman sonrió y le acarició el cabello lentamente, al fin y al cabo no había sido una tarea difícil. Había hecho bien en decirle a Anna…

-Meiling- Dijo una voz fría detrás de ambos

L a china soltó a Yoh al tiempo que este terminaba estampado contra la pared.

-¡Anna!

-Empaca- Le dijo la Itako- Nos vamos de viaje

-¿A dónde?

- A china claro

Meiling abrió los ojos como platos. ¿A china? Con… ¿Con Len?

-Exacto- La rubia estaba saliendo, cuando se detuvo y medio volteó –Y la próxima vez que abrases a mi prometido, no seré tan piadosa

¿Piadosa? ¿Eso fue ser piadosa?

Varias horas después estaban en un vuelo a china. Yoh le había indicado la ubicación de la mansión Tao, para que pudiera ir cuando quisiera, y si quería ir sola ya que los chicos iban a dar un paseo mientras tantos. Pero la china no tenía idea de si quería ir sola o no, estaba pensando seriamente eso mientras veía por la ventana del avión, y los ojos iban cerrándosele de a poco. Su compañero, Chocolove, ya estaba en el séptimo sueño asique no la molestaba.

Un momento después, se durmió.

Luego de lo que parecieron segundos, la joven caminaba por las calles de china con piernas temblorosas. Hubiera deseado que el viaje durara más. Había quedado con Yoh y los demás verse en la mansión Tao en eso de dos horas. Pero… Meiling no estaba completamente segura. Es decir, estaba de vuelta en su país natal, se supone que estaría feliz. Pero… Había regresado para decirle a un completo desconocido que de seguro la odiaba lo mucho que lo amaba… Era un disparate.

Para empezar, no tenía idea de que debía decir cuando llegara a su casa. Es decir, ¿Y si le abrían sus padres? Y estaba eso de que su abuelo había fallecido hace nada… Sería un tanto grosero de su parte llegar sin un presente. O quizás no, dependía de la costumbre de los Tao. ¡Por Kami! ¿Por qué tenía que preocuparse tanto? Podía tan solo llegar y gritarle todo en la cara e irse.

Claro que no haría eso.

Se detuvo en medio de la calle. A lo lejos podía divisar la mansión Tao. La asustaba. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer después de todo?

Escuchó cómo se caían cosas detrás de ella. Y un frasco de leche bastante resistente rodó hacia ella. Lo tomó y volteó.

-Disculpe esto es….

No pudo continuar hablando al ver al dueño de aquellas cosas esparcidas a su alrededor.

-Meiling….- Susurró el pelivioleta

-…. ¡Idiota! –Se tiró a abrazarlo, provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas del shaman

-¿Qué… que haces?

-¡Te vine a buscar ¿que no ves?

-¿Buscarme…?

Meiling se separó de él intentando no romperle la botella de leche en la cabeza.

-¡Pues claro! Pero si quieres culpar a alguien culpa a Yoh

-¡¿Yoh también está aquí?

La joven asintió, haciendo que el chino quedara más confuso que antes. La miró sin comprender, y luego volteó a su alrededor como si esperara ver salir a sus amigos de una maceta, o que estuvieran disfrazados de alguna señora que pasaba por ahí.

-Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Es decir… es repentino…. ¡Y nadie los quiere aquí de todos modos! Son una verdadera…

No pudo seguir hablando ya que tenía los labios de Meiling en los suyos. Se sonrojó de pies a cabeza y la miró con ojos como platos.

-Deja tu orgullo para más tarde, ¿Quieres?

El shaman soltó una risita, la tomó por la cintura y la volvió a besar, al tiempo que ella rodeaba su cuello con los brazos y le correspondía tiernamente.

**Merr: O3 y eso es todo amigos!**

**Len: -.- eres un fracaso**

**Merr: ¬¬ te odio**

**Len: masaka d-demo...**

**Merr: Mph no volvere a hablarte hasta... el proximo fic nwn**

**Len: -.-U**

**Merr: nwn espero que les haya gustado! y se qe esta cortito... O3 pero mejor esto que nada verdad? nwn matta ne! y felices fiestas a todos!**


End file.
